New Pulse
by senekis
Summary: Fenris considers leaving Kirkwall for good. Until sightings of strange darkspawn, brings the Hero of Fereldan into his life, and possibly changes everything. FenrisxSuranaF
1. Prologue

**Pairing**: FSurana/Fenris

**Rating:** T will go up to M

**Warnings:** Nothing this chapter

**Summary:** Sightings of strange darkspawn, brings the Hero of Fereldan to Kirkwall.

**New Pulse**

**Prologue**

"So they are still camped out near Sundermount?" Hawke Viscountess of Kirkwall arched a delicate brow as she posed the question to her captain of the guard, and fellow Fereldan, Aveline.

"Yes, it's been three weeks now," Aveline confirmed, her stern face taught in concern. "This is unusual behaviour for darkspawn. I do not know what to make of it."

"And you are telling me, they haven't attacked anyone?" Hawke asked again, still unable to believe what she'd been told.

Aveline sighed, "Like I told you. They seem peaceable. They have made no attempts to cross over towards Kirkwall. And I doubt they will, they are too entrenched to appear to be the vanguard of an approaching horde. It is as if…" the captain struggled to find the words and glanced over at the stoic elf, next to her for aid in reporting what they saw, but Fenris seemed unconcerned as he stared out of the window of the Viscount's Keep onto the bustling city below.

"As if they are digging in." Aveline finished.

"That doesn't make sense," Hawke commented and Aveline could only shrug confused herself.

"Sense or not it is happening Hawke. Those darkspawn aren't behaving, at all, like the ones we encountered at Ostagar," Aveline cringed in spite of herself, remembering how the horde had borne down on them, like a black wave of destruction decimating everything in it's path – country and crown.

"They went through quite a bit of effort to disguise their trail. Had it not been for Moseley's skill as a hunter we wouldn't even have picked up on it. Not to mention the darkspawn had moved deep into the mountains, to a spot close to the ocean and a stream nearby. It is well chosen, easily defended, though curiously their camp blocks off any route to the Free Marches or Nevarra."

Hawke frowned but waited to comment.

"It looks as if they are trying to prevent passage over the mountain and they've placed sentries around their camp. Luckily few use that road now, so there haven't been any casualties. Also from where we were observing, though we couldn't see much, there were at least three hundred of them and they were well organized, like a unified force I swear I even saw them talking to each other, strategizing as if they aware. "

"Maker preserve us, more talking darkspawn" Hawke whispered wondering if it had anything to do with Corypheus although she was certain he was dead.

For the first time Fenris turned towards the group. "What would you have us do Hawke," he asked his tone deep and controlled. "Send the guard?"

The black-haired woman stared at the former slave of Tevinter for a long moment, before she finally shook her head. "Sending the guard out against such a number, especially a foe prepared to defend will be paramount to suicide."

Aveline nodded gravely, her red hair seemingly lighter, "Even if we did manage to route them, we'd loose at least half our forces to the taint alone, the creatures had been there to long. No, going against them in full force would be disastrous."

"They'd also see us coming a mile away." Hawke remarked and Aveline nodded, before the duo fell silent in contemplation.

Fenris looked from one woman to the next as he awaited their orders. He agreed that sending the guard was not a wise idea even though he suggested it. It was simply a means to get the conversation moving from the tedious deliberation the two seemed to engage in recently. The warrior would not admit it to Hawke, but since she became Viscountess, she had fallen into the same loop as most nobles and spent more time debating problems than actually solving them.

Although he couldn't fully blame her, since the fight with Knight-Commander Meredith, although Hawke had sided with the Templars, the city had remained in a state of perpetual chaos.

With the Mages subsequent rebellion, uprisings in the lower city and the Templars continued efforts to track down any mages hiding in the city to little effect and murderous gangs in the street. There were constant battles, the sound of steel and the smell of mages' fireballs burning warehouses having become a constant nightly event. The once bountiful City of Chains seemed almost empty, apart from Hightown where the nobles still clung to an unstable legacy. The city remained stagnant, changing for neither the better nor the worse, although it was Hawke's presence alone that seemed to stem the expected decline.

"Wardens," Hawke's melodious voice pulled Fenris from his musings. "We'll contact the Wardens in Fereldan. They'd want to know."

Fenris frowned a little, as he leaned further back against the wall. "Why the Fereldan Wardens, wouldn't Nevarra be closer?"

"Yes I suppose."

"Bethany is with the Fereldan Wardens." Aveline caught on.

Hawke smiled slightly, small crinkles lining her pout lips. "I haven't seen her in two years and this might be the only opportunity I get for who knows how long. Besides the Wardens of Ferdelden are stationed at Vigil's Keep in Amaranthine, it would take them less than a week to get here."

Aveline seemed to think it over, then nodded in agreement. "It might be best. The Hero of Fereldan commands there and she knows more about darkspawn perhaps, than anybody alive. She faced the archdemon and lived after all. She might understand these 'strange' darkspawn better than the Wardens from Nevarra."

Hawke nodded, "My sentiments exactly."

"Can we afford to wait that long?" Fenris asked and the two turned to face the elf, standing with his arms crossed over his menacing looking armour and a scowl on his handsome face.

"It would take at least a week for word to reach them, perhaps another for them to prepare and then another to arrive. That could be three weeks. Besides can Wardens even be trusted?"

The three looked at each other, unsure what to think. The Wardens definitely had frightening secrets – to recent in their mind was their battle with Corypheus the ancient Magister turned darkspawn who sought Hawke's blood. A part of her was still ticked off at that, that her father was forced to use Blood Magic by the Grey Wardens to keep the darkspawn contained. Fenris definitely made a good point, but Hawke also knew that the prison was a secret kept by the Grey Wardens of the Free Marches, it was more than possible the recently re-established Wardens of Fereldan knew nothing of it, perhaps not even the First Warden. Most importantly though without the Grey Wardens her sister would be dead, so she owed them at least the benefit of the doubt especially when dealing with a darkspawn threat.

"We don't have a choice. " Aveline offered. "It would take that long from Nevara as well. Besides I don't think it would be a problem. I don't think the darkspawn will attack, it's like they are waiting for something."

Fenris frowned at the dismissal of his argument, "How can you be certain? By all accounts darkspawn are vicious, violent creatures. I admit I have faced few of their ilk outside the Deep Roads, and the Vimmimark mountains but I doubt leaving that group there for three weeks is a wise decision."

Hawke wanted to deny the logic, but Fenris was right. Even though the darkspawn was acting weird, they shouldn't let their strange behaviour cloud their judgement, still it didn't change their lack of manpower.

"Perhaps but there is nothing more we can do," Hawke said and as Fenris' eyes lit up obviously in anger, Hawke pressed calmly. "I will not send my men out to their deaths. Aveline will set up a patrol to observe their movements. If their activity changes we will act if needed. If not we'll await the Wardens arrival and then go out together."

Aveline agreed. "This is all we can do for now, the cost of attacking this group will be to great. We have enough trouble on the streets of Kirkwall, this is Warden business, they should help deal with it."

Fenris just stared. A part of him wanted to argue, leaving a group of potentially dangerous creatures alone might cost them more in the end, but he was in no position to disagree. Hawke might be his friend but she was the Viscountess and Aveline was the Captain of the guard, and though both valued his input and his skill, he was still and always would simply be an ex-slave from Tevinter. Not knowing what else to say, he simply nodded and walked from the room, missing the look of longing on Hawke's face as she stared after him.

The large double doors slammed shut, and the opulent office fell silent.

"After twelve years he's still angry," Aveline quipped returning her attention to the woman sitting behind the impressive wooden desk.

"I doubt his anger will ever truly dissipate. At least it's a controlled anger now," Hawke lamented, as she patted down her robes. Since she traded in the life of a warrior for the life of a leader she had to forego her usual rogue's armour for dresses befitting her station.

"At least he's not going on about mages constantly," Aveline tried smiled. "That is a start."

Hawke chuckled then frowned as she turned away from Aveline, hoping her observant friend wouldn't see the hurt on her face. It had been more than five years since she and Fenris spent the night together, and Hawke had made the doomed mistake of seeking comfort in another after he had stormed from her chambers.

As Hawke looked out over the ever-changing city of Kirkwall, she couldn't help but wonder where it all went wrong. She loved Fenris, even now, even whilst she was sharing her bed with Anders. She had gone into the arms of the man Fenris hated, of the man he warned her about, deep down hoping that it would bring him to his senses but it never did in fact it pushed him away. And she soon found herself in a relationship from which she saw no reason to escape, because a part of her began to love Anders, despite what he was and there was no Fenris waiting for her.

Now though she felt differently, it's amazing what betrayal can do to a person. Sometimes she was so angry at herself, the world, Anders, anyone, everything, because she didn't see what her lover was doing. When Anders blew up the Chantry he might as well have torn out her heart. Siding with the Templars was the most difficult decision she had ever made, but she couldn't support the mages, not after what Anders had done. A part of Hawke wondered if Bethany wasn't a mage, would she feel like Fenris now? Magic had taken so much from her after all, her father, her mother, her lover, even her chance at a normal life.

"You still love him."

Hawke's head snapped back, her expression guarded.

"Don't look at me like that." Aveline chastised.

Hawke's face softened. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to those of us who know you."

"He is beyond my reach now," the rogue swallowed. "I made a mistake with Anders."

Aveline couldn't help but snort as she leaned over the desk and gazed into her friend's eyes. "We all knew that. You should've waited for him."

"I know."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. I was so angry at him, for leaving. And you know Anders was there."

Aveline nodded in understanding, then turned towards the door. "Well it might not be too late you know. He's still here after everything. You both have had five years to heal. Perhaps you can try again."

"I don't know," Hawke wilted, and Aveline felt a stab of pain for her.

"You'll never know unless you try right? Besides what have you got to loose?" Aveline winked then opened the doors. "I'll await your further orders on the darkspawn, I'll try and keep it quiet. The last thing we need is people panicking about another threat to Kirkwall."

The former rogue nodded, "I'll send word to the Wardens tonight. Keep me updated on any changes."

"Will do Viscountess," Aveline bowed her head slightly then disappeared out the door leaving Hawke alone.

Quill in hand the blue-eyed woman stared at the parchment in front of her, but no words flowed from her because she wasn't considering the darkspawn anymore, no Aveline's words were running through her mind.

"What have you got to loose?"

Again she looked to the window, as if waiting for inspiration. The younger Hawke would've pushed for what she wanted and what she had always wanted was Fenris. Still the last time she pushed, he left and their relationship had never been the same since. She was older now though, in her early thirties and definitely wiser. There had to be something she could do, someway to make it right. She simply had to approach this as she would everything else. As long as Fenris was here not all hope for them was lost.

Smiling slightly, her heart resolved, she turned her attention to the parchment and began writing.

First though, darkspawn.

**xXxXx**

Alright prologue done, tell me what you think.

FYI this wont be a Hawke/Fenris story, but a Surana/Fenris story. I know it's a bit risky the Warden with a slave, but I wanted to give this crossover a try. Next chapters will be longer so bear with me. There will be plot and angst galore. Next chapter in a week, for seven weeks, then we'll see from there if it is worth continuing.

Thanks for reading, leave a review at the door.


	2. Chapter 1

**Warnings**: None this chapter, except it's unbetaed, so if someone wants the job, let me know.

**Chapter 1**

The mansion no longer held any appeal to the former elven slave. Initially it had been a trophy a slight against his former master, a declaration that he would never be controlled again, that he could take from Danarius the same way the Magister took from him. Fenris had liked the dilapidated state of the building. The broken furniture and the tarnished fineries, they were all a symbol of his hard-won freedom.

It was all gone now. The building had been restored, everything replaced, his friends had pooled their money together and fixed the mansion up whilst he was gone on a mission. When he had returned he had been furious. It was not that he wasn't grateful, but the fact was if he wanted to restore the mansion he could've done it himself. He simply didn't want to, a part of him existed there, in that mess, but now nothing of him belonged in this place.

Looking at the fireplace, sitting in a lush couch, drinking Antivan wine from a glass, Fenris couldn't help but wonder what he was still doing in Kirkwall.

So many years had passed since he'd come to this place. More than a decade he had called this place home, yet recently it had started to feel less like home and more like a prison. Though Fenris had freedom and friends, Varric was still spinning his tales at the hanged man, Isabella was around when she wasn't off pirating some poor merchant vessel and Donnic came to visit the elf whenever he could and of course Hawke was always around, life seemed empty.

Many times since the confrontation with Meredith, where Anders died, good riddance and Merril left to travel to Fereldan, Fenris wondered whether it was time for him to move on. It's not like he wanted for anything material. He had many jobs to take and always had money in his pocket, he was also somehow delegated to a guard, quite often helping out Aveline when a particularly difficult situation presented itself. It was just that something was lacking. A part of him felt like he was searching for something.

Five years ago, Fenris believed that he had found what was missing. In the form of a young dark-haired rogue called Hawke, but now the elf wondered how much of that was an illusion, or simply a view born from his need to live and desire what all free men do.

She had been the first woman he could remember being intimate with and it was a remarkable moment, but the act had opened vulnerabilities in him that he was terrified to face. When he had left her room that night, he had been filled with regret and for weeks he had wondered how to fix it, but when Hawke had turned to the abomination, when she took him to her bed something changed in him, as well as the way he viewed her.

Perhaps he had been blinded by his love for her, or perhaps he was simply to caught up in his admiration, she was after all the woman who helped free him, to see that it could never work between them. No matter how much he thought he had desired it back then. Of course when she chose Anders he had been angry, and he had felt a sense of betrayal but now years later, further removed from the situation he cannot help but think that perhaps it was for the best. They were too different after all.

The sound of the front door opening, had Fenris suddenly reaching for his sword. Although he recognized the footsteps immediately he still stiffened in trained anticipation. Moments later a person came into view and a busty brunette, scantily dressed came to a halt in the doorway, her hands on her hips and a lecherous smirk on her tanned skin.

"Honey I'm home," Isabella chirped before walking into the room with that seductive swagger of hers, that turned most men and sometimes women's head.

Fenris scoffed at her entrance, "What are you doing here Isabella?"

"Ah is that anyway to greet me honey?" Isabella purred as leaned over his seat, her breasts in full view if he had any desire to look at them.

"Good enough for a pirate," he retorted, his eyes never leaving her face. Obviously he did not wish to see the goods.

Seeing his disinterest, Isabella sighed disappointedly and walked over the plush blue rug and dropped into a comfortable seat before pouring herself a glass of wine.

"I see you still haven't changed," Isabella quipped as she crossed her legs, her short skirt pulling up to reveal her shapely legs. "You'd think after six months you'd loosen up a bit."

Fenris glared at her, although it was only half-hearted.

"I'm loose enough thank you," Fenris turned his attention back to the fire.

"Oh I'm sure I can make you looser," The pirate waggled her eyebrows suggestively and Fenris couldn't help but chuckle lightly, he had walked into that one.

"Are you alright?" He asked seriously, noticing a bandage on her left arm.

Isabella followed his line of sight then smirked, "Oh this? Not to worry love, it's not what you think. I just got together with this really hot chick in Antiva and let's just say she likes to play with knives."

Fenris just rolled his eyes.

"I can tell you the story if you'd like to hear it?"

Fenris put up a placating hand, "Please spare me the details."

Isabella just laughed then looked around the mansion, obviously surprised that it had remained in tact. Although she should have expected it, Aveline and Hawk had been sure that Fenris wouldn't keep up the maintenance, so Orana the former Tevinter slave came over once a week to clean the place.

"So what are you still doing here?" Isabella asked, her gaze dark.

"What do you mean?"

"Well when I left Kirkwall last time, I didn't think you'd be here when I got back."

Fenris gave the woman a confused look and she couldn't help but smile.

"Really, my sexy elven friend," Isabella explained. "You've been itching around for two years, looking like a swashbuckler with herpes, it's been painful to watch."

Fenris did not enjoy the mental imagery and felt no need to comment.

"I honestly thought you would've packed up and left by now."

Fenris couldn't hide the surprise from his face, he had not told anybody that he had been thinking of leaving, but then again Isabella could be quite perceptive when she wasn't busy hitting on everything that moved.

Slinking back in the chair Fenris decided to be honest.

"The thought has occurred to me."

Isabella nodded knowingly.

"So why haven't you left?"

Fenris shrugged, unsure either.

"Are you staying for Hawke?"

Fenris didn't know how to answer that. It wasn't his feelings for her that kept him here, he knew they would never be together again, but on the other hand he owed her a great debt and he didn't want to disappoint her.

"I don't know," he answered after a moment and Isabella seemed to give him a sad smile.

"Then it's time to move on lover."

Fenris scoffed, "And where would I go?"

"Wherever you like! Thedas is big you know? Or you can join my crew, the offer still stands."

Fenris gave her a sceptical look, unlike Isabella he didn't have the love for the sea and a few months on board a ship would drive him to the brink of madness. Still it seemed a tempting offer, perhaps he could join her and get off wherever he felt like.

"Perhaps," he said and Isabella seemed too lit up.

"Oh that'll be fantastic! With you on board I can fire half of my crew. Well apart from the few I need to actually steer the damn thing, but I've been…"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Fenris interrupted her diatribe. "I said perhaps."

Isabella pouted, "Your no fun."

Fenris chuckled and the old friends fell into conversation, Isabella heralding him with exaggerated tales of her adventures over the last six months, inside and outside of the bedroom, despite his protests to the former, followed by painted imageries of what a future with her on a ship could be like.

They had talked for many hours, Fenris enjoying the company. Though he questioned Isabella's morals and integrity on a good day she was a breath of fresh air, when he hadn't seen her for a while, and her arrival that night was heaven-sent, because she had single handedly managed to banish his dour mood.

"Oh yeah, have you met her yet?" Isabella asked from where she was laying on the couch her legs over the back and her third bottle of wine in her hand.

"What?" Fenris asked, caught off guard by the sudden change of topic, he was on his fifth bottle.

Isabella chuckled then nearly toppled from the couch, before settling herself again and taking a swig of the wine.

"The Hero of Fereldan, you clueless landcrab. Have you met her yet?"

Fenris frowned, "Um… where exactly would I have met her?"

"Well she arrived on a ship tonight, with a few Grey Wardens. Hawke said she asked for their help, I thought you knew about it."

"Ah," Fenris responded unsure of what to say. His mind was a little foggy, but he remembered clearly the last time he saw Hawke in her office and they had been talking of contacting the Wardens regarding that group of darkswpawn, that was two weeks ago.

"Yeah it was quite the arrival," Isabella tossed back another large gulp. "It was kind of difficult to get my ship into port. That woman get's attention wherever she goes."

Fenris shrugged, "Well she did slay an archdemon, I suppose it's to be expected."

Isabella smirked, "You obviously haven't seen the woman?"

"Your point?"

"Did you know she's an elf?"

Fenris frowned at that, no he didn't know. All he knew about the Hero of Fereldan was that she was a woman and that she stopped the Blight. Of course he should know more, the woman practically saved the world and there were always stories being told, but Fenris didn't pay attention to things much outside of his little world.

"No I didn't," Fenris admitted.

"You really need to pay more attention."

"You met her then?"

"Yes, once during the Blight. It's a shame I couldn't convince her to sleep with me."

Fenris scoffed, "She wouldn't be the first to turn you down. No big deal."

"You obviously haven't seen her," Isabella sighed and Fenris frowned at her faraway look. "She's one hell of a beauty. Honestly if I had her looks, I definitely wouldn't be fighting darkspawn, I'd have men kissing my feet and showering me in luxury. Hell I'd like to kiss her feet."

Fenris couldn't help but laugh, "Not everybody is as screwed up as you Isabella."

"Well if everybody was, the world would be a more entertaining place, no?"

"I doubt it."

Isabella groaned and shuffled off the couch, coming to stand on shaky legs and holding a hand to her brow.

"Damn don't drink upside down."

"I'll remember that," Fenris quipped obviously enjoying her discomfort.

"Well that's enough for me, well until I get to the Hanged Man, you coming?" Isabella asked as she began walking towards the stairs.

Fenris didn't bother to look after her, "No, I think I'll retire for the night. I'll probably be called in early by Hawke tomorrow if the Wardens are here."

Isabella just nodded her head, she was obviously very drunk, or she would've insisted he tag along. Waving her hand in farewell, Fenris listened to her sluggish steps as she stumbled on the stairs and finally disappeared out the front door.

Alone again Fenris, glanced into the dying fire and allowed his thoughts to wander once more, to Isabella's tales of adventures and foreign lands, and although Fenris hadn't truly cared for her tales, it rekindled something inside him. The desire to do something more, to see and experience more than the City of Chains, yes it had helped him to finally reach his decision.

It was time for him to leave Kirkwall.

**xXxXx**

Walking up Viscount's way and into the Keep Fenris was greeted by guards and nobles alike. Despite his elven heritage and his strange lyrium markings, the people of Kirkwall had come to accept him, although Fenris knew it was mostly because of his relationship to the current Viscount and not because of his own merit – much to his chagrin.

Walking purposely towards Hawke's office, Fenris was more eager than ever to get this meeting out of the way. Not only was he terribly hung over and the early morning sun was bearing down on him heavily, but since his decision last night to finally leave the city, he felt a pressing need to get his stuff packed and out of here. It wasn't that he was afraid that Hawke or anybody else would convince him to stay, it was that he simply didn't want to delay it. He also knew Hawke would be hurt when he told her.

Striding past a few chatting nobles, eager to get in an early meeting with the Viscount, Fenris practically flew up the stairs until he saw her office doors. Nodding at the watchmen standing guard, he entered without invitation. He had received a note from her early that morning requesting his presence after all.

Upon entrance he was disappointed to find not only Varric present, but also Aveline and Isabella. Hiding his scowl he nodded at them and was surprised when Hawke glanced at him and smiled broadly. It had been a long time since she'd given him such a smile. As he looked at her he thought something seemed different about her, but he didn't have much time to debate it as she spoke up.

"Well since we're all here, let's get down to business before the Wardens arrive."

Aveline nodded but it was Varric who spoke suddenly from the corner where he was stroking Bianca.

"I gotta admit, this'll be something to see. Two heroes in one city. This sounds like a story in the making."

Aveline scowled at him, "The Hero of Fereldan is not a topic for one of your perverted tales Varric. Show some respect would you."

Varric wanted to defend his idea, but after a look from Hawke he relented. Aveline despite living in Kirkwall was a Fereldan patriot and it was never wise to joke about those who participated in the Blight, considering how much she lost to it.

"Relax, she-man," Isabella said where she leaned back in her chair. "The Warden isn't that hung up on the Hero business. I think she might even find Varric's story enlightening."

Aveline bristled, "Shut up whore."

The group chuckled but Hawke quickly broke up any further argument.

"Look that is not why I called you all here. I'll admit I'm surprised the Warden-Commander came herself, truthfully I expected her to simply send a few wardens if we were lucky."

"The Hero of Fereldan isn't the type," Aveline commented. "She leads by example I've been told."

"Either way her presence will cause some unforeseen problems. I had most of the Wardens set up at the Keep last night when they arrived, so most people don't know she's here, but those that met them at the docks have probably already begun to talk. Varric."

The dwarf perked up.

"I need you to spread some rumours."

The beardless dwarf gave a toothy grin, "Ooh my favourite past-time, what lie am I telling?"

"Nothing outlandish, I just don't want people to think we have Wardens here, because we might have a darkspawn problem. I really cannot afford to have more panic in this city. I just need you to convince people that she is here to recruit, passing through, or whatever you can come up with, nothing exaggerated though alright? Nobody has picked up on the threat yet. And no guard has leaked the information yet, right?"

Hawke had directed the last part at Aveline.

"No my guards are thorough and to be trusted, nothing has come out yet."

"I haven't heard any rumours around the city either and if there were darkspawn people's mouths would've been flapping." Varric added.

Fenris observed them quietly, feeling slightly detached from it all. Hawke kept talking to Varric and Isabella, telling them what she wanted done for damage control. Usually Fenris would be hanging onto her every word, but he just couldn't bring himself to particularly care. He already knew what she wanted from him, she'd probably ask him to tell his story to her Warden, or perhaps escort the Wardens to the sight were they'd seen the darkspawn. Other than that he didn't have much reason for being in this office, no more than he had for remaining in Kirkwall.

He watched Isabella get up and saunter towards the door.

"Well it's not like you need me here anymore so I'm going back to sleep. The sun is barely up this all too early." She yawned.

"Well I'll go spread the word. Telling possible truths are less fun, but I suppose just this once it'll have to do" Varric nodded at Hawke then followed after Isabella. "Wait up Rivaini!"

"Well I'll be going too. The Wardens will be here any moment. I'll show them in," Aveline added before giving Hawke a sly look and leaving the friends alone.

Suddenly Fenris felt uncomfortable being alone with this woman. True he had initially hoped for some alone time with her, but something was up. From the way Aveline looked at her, to Hawke's sweet smile. Fenris had the urge to ask what was wrong but he refrained. It was now or never.

"Hawke-."

"Fenris-."

They both began at the same time, and despite the strange mood they both smiled.

"You first Fenris," Hawke conceded and just for a moment Fenris was tempted to hear what she had to say. Whatever it was she was obviously nervous judging by the way she was leaning slightly back and twirling her finger in her hair. It surprised Fenris that he still remembered all her mannerisms but then he had always watched her, before Anders, fascinated by everything that she did, her every movement, the very sound of her voice. Despite the fact that he had accepted that they could never work and his love for her had dimmed over the years he still cared for her, he always would.

Taking a deep breath Fenris blurted out the words.

"I'm leaving Kirkwall Hawke."

At first there was no change only the hand twirling in her hair stopped and she looked at him curiously.

"What?"

Feeling a little more confident now that it's been said, Fenris repeated.

"I've decided to leave Kirkwall Hawke, permanently."

It struck her then, her blue eyes went wide and her beautiful face grew taut as she stood up and placed her hands on the desk.

"Are you serious?" Her voice sounded broken and Fenris felt slightly guilty for the look on her face, but he could not be deterred, it was time he moved on and found his own place. It was not like Fenris really had a dream, but as long as he remained in Kirkwall, he wouldn't come close to one.

"I am," he said softly, the admission hurting him slightly. "There is nothing left for me here Hawke."

Hawke bowed her head and Fenris pressed forward.

"I never meant to stay here this long. Don't misunderstand I am grateful for everything you have done for me. I found many things here, more than I ever expected, more than an ex-slave could ever have hoped for. I admit that for a time I was content to just let the time flow, but it's been over ten years now and I finally feel like it's time."

Silence reigned supreme for a few moments, Fenris staring at Hawke's bowed head. As the moments stretched and nothing came from the rogue's mouth, Fenris frowned. This was not the reaction he expected.

"Hawke?" Fenris asked unsure what to do.

"So you are just leaving?" Hawke whispered. "Just like that?"

Fenris leaned his back against the wall and tilted his head towards the ceiling, trying hard to ignore the pain in her voice.

"I've thought about it for a long time Hawke. This is not a sudden decision. I also haven't told anybody else yet. I felt… I felt you deserved to know first."

Hawke snapped her head up and for the first time, Fenris saw the unshed tears in her blue eyes, and his heart clenched.

"Deserved?" She asked aghast. "Deserved? Damn Fenris! You tell me this now, after I … "

She stuttered and turned her back on him cutting off whatever it was she was about to say.

Fenris wanted to go to her then, comfort her somehow, but he knew he couldn't. He was after all the source of her pain. Though he had ignored it for the past three years, he had known that Hawke still had feelings for him, but he had never brought it up, because no matter what happened, Anders could never be erased and Fenris knew that he could never love her again, not the way he used too, not the way she deserved.

"I am sorry Hawke," Fenris said the only thing he could, Hawke turned to him her pain clear.

A knock on the door interrupted them and Hawke quickly rubbed at her eyes, trying desperately to erase the proof of her heartbreak. Straightening her violet dress, she took a deep breath, her mask perfectly in place and looked towards the door, trying hard not to look at Fenris.

"Enter."

The door swung open and Aveline marched through.

"The Wardens are here Hawke."

Her head bobbed in acknowledgement and Aveline frowned as she looked between Hawke and Fenris. It seemed like she wanted to say something, but the approaching sounds of footsteps halted her words and she stepped to the side.

Two men dressed in silver armour and shields emblazoned with two golden griffins stepped through the door. Both looked purposely at the large square room as if inspecting it for potential threats before stepping slightly to the side and allowing a shorter Warden to step between them.

Aveline cleared her throat.

"Viscountess Hawke, may I present to you Arwen Surana, Hero of Ferelden, Commander of Vigil's Keep – the Silver Order, Warden Commander of the Grey of Fereldan, as well as the Arlessa of Amarantine."

Like a wind the small elven woman glided between her human companions to stand before Hawke's desk and Fenris breath failed him.

**xXxXx**

There ya go, chapter 1. Published a bit earlier than I intended, but I thought it might be best to get the next chapter out.

Also I will warn you now. That I will be taking MAJOR liberties with Arwen. I couldn't help it, when I played the game and she received the memories from the Arcane warrior in the phylactery, I couldn't help but wonder what other memories she could've received. Considering the spirit was from long lost Arlathan, I imagined she would've learnt much about the lost civilization.

That begged the question of course of what the elves were like before their fall. That lead me to the conclusion that they had to be similar to the elves of Forgotten Realms, Dungeons and Dragons, so my Surana will be similar to these elves because of her knowledge. I even gave her a fighting style and weapons, based of my favourite character Drizzt.

So sorry, couldn't help it. I like my elves all mystical and exotic!

Till next week.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Though the shortest person in the room Arwen Surana exuded an aura of pure confidence as she stood before Hawke, resplendent in a tight fitting red armor of dragonscale, decorated with silver trimmings and a cloak of purple emblazoned with the same golden griffons as her companions on her back. On her hip she carried two thin curved swords, of the same length, which seemed to give off a slight blueish light. Though the swords were unfamiliar to Fenris, a design he'd never seen before it was obvious she was a warrior, yet that was not what had made the ex-Tevinter slave's breath caught.

The woman was beautiful. Not in the same way Hawke was beautiful. Were the human Viscountess was exotic for an elf, with her short black hair and dark skin, this woman was exquisite as if she was crafted by the gods themselves. With long flowing white hair, with a tinge of silver, cascading from a ponytail down her back and delicate elven features framing a beautiful pale face with eyes the deepest purple the elf from Tevinter had ever seen. The armour only added to her beauty, the strange red suit fitting her form perfectly like an extra layer of skin, enhancing her female curves.

During his time in Tevinter and beyond, the elven warrior had often seen women in power, Hawke and that hated Hadriana being a good examples, but it was rare to see an elf especially an elven woman hold any kind station but just looking at her, Fenris could see why, it was like she owned the world.

The woman smiled softly and Fenris couldn't look away from her.

"It is an honor to meet you Champion of Kirkwall. Please disregard all the titles if you will. We of the Grey Wardens have little need for them. You may simply call me Arwen, or if propriety insists, Commander or Warden."

Even her voice was beautiful, like a bird's song.

Hawke got up from behind her desk, rounded it and greeted the woman, who stood about a head shorter than her. Gripping her hand, Hawke smiled slightly.

"The honour is all mine, it's not often one get's to entertain the hero of Fereldan after all."

A snort broke out from behind the group and Fenris for the first time took note that there were others in the room. Berating himself slightly for his response to the Warden, she was just a woman after all, he took in the other two members standing by the door. To his surprise the one who snorted was a dwarf, one dressed in red armour and carrying the largest axe he had even seen. The thing looked at least three times too big for him, he wondered how he could even swing the thing, but then he remembered that he's been asked the same question about his choice in weaponry.

Arwen turned then and looked to the dwarf fondly and he gave her a toothy grin.

"Forgive my Warden's rudeness," Arwen remarked. "Oghren hasn't had a drink yet."

"I just think the titles funny. Trust the little pike-twirler to come up with something so stupid."

The man next to him gave him a slap behind the head and hissed under his breath although everybody in the room heard him.

"Shut up dwarf, don't talk about the king like that in front of others."

The dwarf just shook his hand as if none of mattered and Fenris imagined to him it didn't. It was obvious he was familiar with the king. Still the man next to him looked like he was fuming at the ears. This human too was dressed similarly to the others, although his silver armour was not the same full-plate and he was of slimmer build. He was obviously a rogue if his sword and dagger was anything to go by.

Hawke gave a smile as she eyed the dwarf, no doubt thinking of Varric.

"I'm more than familiar with the unpredictability of dwarfs," she said and moved behind her desk once more.

The red-haired dwarf seemed to take it as a compliment and he just grinned wider as Hawke continued.

"I am thankful that you heeded my call and so promptly. I'm sure you've heard of the recent events of Kirkwall and to be frank my city cannot afford another invasion or rebellion of any kind and the knowledge of darkspawn so close to our borders are sure to cause unrest."

Arwen inclined her head as Hawke took her seat once more.

"The effects of what happened here are being felt throughout Thedas." Hawke cringed at the words and Aveline stiffened but the commander continued. "The circle's rebellions continue, though it was bound to happen in time Champion. Nothing could've prevented it. It was simply a culmination of events that made Kirkwall the stage for the revolt."

The rogue searched the commander's face and only saw sympathy there. No doubt this woman understood what it meant to make difficult decisions and Hawke felt herself relax slightly.

"Perhaps, but how fares Fereldan?" She couldn't help but ask.

"The circle there has not rebelled yet, though that is mostly due to King Alistair's foresight. His views on mages are far more liberal and when he took the crown he had granted certain concessions to the Circle and even allowed an advisor into his court. These actions has placated them somewhat, not to mention after the blood mage Uldred tried to take over the tower during the Blight, first enchanter Irving has supported the fact that the mages need to be guarded, so the Templar presence there remains strong. When he dies however things might change, for now though Fereldan is as stable as can be."

Hawke smiled, pleased at the news. Though she was the leader of Kirkwall she was still a Fereldan at heart.

"It is wonderful to know that there is at least one place that might avoid the chaos, Knight Captain Cullen has being doing his best here, but the circle is for all events and purposes disbanded."

"Cullen?" Arwen asked suddenly and Hawke nodded to which the Warden smiled. "I am acquainted with him, he was at the Circle in Fereldan and he had suffered greatly at the blood mages hands, I had feared for his health after he was freed. He is a noble man; it does my heart good to hear he has done well for himself."

"He is a good Knight-Captain and does his duty well."

Arwen nodded then looked at the Viscountess more sternly and Hawke knew that it was time to get to business. She looked over at Aveline who nodded and then to Fenris. She almost frowned at the elf. It didn't escape her notice that he was staring at the Warden-Commander. Although she couldn't blame him the woman was difficult to take your eyes off, it didn't mean she didn't feel a pang of jealousy.

"As much as I enjoy your insight Warden, this is not the time for such. Perhaps we can discuss such things later."

The Warden nodded.

"I'm sure you received my note. I apologize for being obscure." Hawke commented, she had sent the note to Fereldan, mentioning strange darkspawn but she hadn't gone into the specifics of what made them so strange, it was better to discuss that in person.

"First though I should introduce my Captain of the Guard, Aveline. It was her patrol that encountered them." Hawke motioned and Aveline stepped towards the desk and inclined her head respectfully.

"It is an honour to meet you Hero and you have our gratitude for arriving here so hastily."

Arwen smiled at her.

"Fereldan?"

Aveline nodded.

"I could tell from the accent. Again a pleasure and in matters of darkspawn I prefer not to tarry."

"There is also another I would like to introduce you too," Hawke continued and then Fenris, who had been remarkably quiet, even when they were discussing mages, stepped next to Aveline. "This is Fenris, though not a guard, he is a friend and one I trust above all others. He was with the guard as well when they encountered the darkspawn."

Arwen turned her head to glimpse Fenris and when their eyes met, it felt as if the world had disappeared beneath his feat. For a moment the two just stared, Fenris for the first time in his life unable to move, her violet hues seemed to trap him as they bore into his very soul. There was something about this woman, from the moment he'd seen her, he'd been unable to look away and it had little to do with her beauty. As she stared at him, he saw it the sadness in her eyes. It reminded him so much of his eyes when he looked in the mirror and he found himself itching to discover what had put it there.

They must've stared at each for quite a while, because Aveline shifted nervously and gave Hawke a curious look, before clearing her throat. The sound seemed to break whatever spell the two were under and Arwen snapped her head back to the Viscountess, who was eyeing her suspiciously.

Arwen smiled that disarming smile, "Forgive me." She said as much to Hawke as to Fenris. "It's not often that I encounter lost arts of Arlathan. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well."

For a moment Fenris was confused, wondering what she meant about Arlathan, but as he glanced over at Hawke, he knew that this was not the time to ask. So with only a nod he returned the Commander's greeting and decided to ask her later, if it was possible.

It took Hawke a moment to compose herself, the attraction Fenris was showing for the commander breaking the Viscountess heart in two. Not knowing what to do she decided to address the matter later. She was still reeling from Fenris' revelation that he was leaving but now was not the time. So she looked at the commander, all business and quickly recounted what they knew of the strange group of darkspawn. Occasionally Aveline would add some of her own input, of what they'd witnessed since they'd called for assistance.

Through it all Fenris had remained quiet, seeing no reason for him to say more. Although he was entranced by the commander, watching her closely to gauge her reactions and to his surprise not once did she so much as cringe. Not through the entire tale did her demeanour change, either the woman was very good at guarding her thoughts or nothing Aveline and Hawke were telling her was coming as a surprise. Still the rest of the Wardens were quite revealing especially the dwarf at the back, when Aveline mentioned they appeared to be talking darkspawn. The dwarf had groaned, revealing to Fenris that the Wardens knew about them at least.

"The group are still camped where they were and show no signs of moving on." Aveline finished and the entire group's attention turned to the commander.

She remained silent, no doubt assessing the situation before she thanked Aveline for her account and then turned attention to Hawke.

"Your captain is right. The darkspawn are digging in and I doubt they'll be leaving soon."

"Don't darkspawn usually stay in the Deep Roads?" Fenris couldn't help but ask and he ignored the strange feelings in his limbs as the woman looked at him.

"Usually yes, although after a Blight, there is a Thaw, a time where groups of darkspawn broken off from the horde, aimless without an archdemon to lead them, continue to roam the land to plunder and destroy as their nature dictates. Many such groups have appeared since the ending of the Blight, some as far as even Orlais, but the Wardens stamp them out as soon as possible."

"But this group is not destroying anything, their simply sitting there." Aveline reminded and nobody missed the strange look that came over the commander's face.

"We have encountered many darkspawn whose behaviour veer from the norm of late," she said and her face became hard as she seemed to look off into the distance. "The darkspawn has changed since the Blight. Whether it will be for the better or worse, we do not yet know."

Aveline frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means simply what it means Captain." Arwen's face softened. "I'm afraid I cannot say more on the matter, all I can give you is my assurances that the Grey Wardens will deal with the matter. I have already sent out a group to find the entrance these darkspawn used to exit the Deep Roads and ordered them to seal it shut. I have also instructed them to search for other entrances and to do the same. Myself and others will find this group and deal with them accordingly."

Hawke's hackles were immediately raised as the Warden-Commander dismissed their question. Although Hawke didn't hold the Warden-Commander accountable for the acts of others of her order, she still questioned their methods, especially in how they dealt with Corypheus but the Viscountess was not about to bring up that little encounter, not sure what the Commander knew or how she would react to non-Wardens knowing such dangerous secrets of her Order.

Still that didn't change the fact that the elven woman knew more about the strange darkspawn than she was willing to reveal and Hawke wanted to know whether it was Grey Warden secrets or not. She may be a leader of a city now but she was still the Champion of Kirkwall and it was Hawke's duty to protect it, and in order to do that efficiently she needed to understand her enemy.

As she glanced over at Aveline and Fenris she knew they felt the same about full disclosure, although Aveline would no doubt be more than happy to leave this business to the wardens. The woman was at Ostagar after all and she had great respect and faith in the woman that saved Ferelden. Hawke didn't doubt the hero's abilities, but it didn't mean she had to sit back and do nothing, it wasn't in her nature.

"That is all good and well Commander," Hawke said, her tone hard. "But this is still my city and I am not quite prepared to simply leave its safety in your hands, Hero of Fereldan or not."

The Wardens seem to bristle at that, but Arwen didn't seem affected as she responded.

"It is a concern I can sympathize with Viscountess, but I assure you this city's safety is my first concern as well as the land surrounding it. If you wish you can send some of your men with us, but I must warn you, where darkspawn have gathered for any period of time the land has become infected and those who aren't Wardens are more at risk to the taint. Any you send with us will be in danger, are you prepared for that?"

There was something in the Commander's tone that set Hawke's nerves on edge. It was obvious that the woman didn't want the company, but she would not allow it. If it was possible she would've gone herself but her place was here.

"We have faced the darkspawn before." Hawke commented rather angrily, "On their very own grounds in the Deep Roads. I have also encountered darkspawn horrors that veer from the norm, I am well aware of the dangers Commander."

The Commander only smiled at her cryptic reply and for a moment Fenris was certain that she was going to say something scathing or perhaps interrogate his friend, but she did neither.

"As you wish. You may choose who is to accompany us, but know this," and here the Commander took on a tone of authority. "That in matters pertaining to darkspawn my authority supersedes yours. Here I am the principal voice, second only to the First Warden. Your men will obey my orders without question no matter what they may be."

Fenris felt the air change, he had to commend the woman for her attitude, few went up against Hawke like that without paying heavily, but then again she's faced an archdemon an old god, no doubt to her Hawke was just another sovereign with an opinion that she had to contend with.

"Agreed," Hawke said after a moment, knowing full well the authority the Grey Wardens held, even if she didn't fully trust them, it was she that called them here. "When will you depart?"

"Tomorrow morning," the commander replied. "We have much to prepare and I'd prefer to ensure my men are fully rested before we march on the group."

Her timing was understandable, her men had been at sea for nearly a week and they arrived late in the night.

"Very well, I'll have the men I wish to accompany you ready to leave from the western gate before sundown. If there is anything you require please do not hesitate to ask."

"I only need some contribution on the terrain of this area. Though most of my group will be departing tomorrow I would prefer to send out my own scouts as soon as possible."

Aveline walked over and handed the Commander a stack of papers, the area where the darkspawn was camped already marked down on a map, along with her notes on the observations made by her guards.

With nothing further to discuss the Warden Commander thanked them, leaving the office with her four Wardens following closely behind her.

Fenris watched her go curiously then turned back to Aveline who was scowling at him. It was obvious that he'd been staring again and Fenris knew he had to say something before anybody commented on it, especially Hawke.

"She wasn't what I expected?" He remarked not sure what else to say.

"She's a force to be reckoned with," Aveline couldn't help but smirk at Hawke's frown. "She didn't even budge when you used your angry voice."

Hawke snorted, "She did budge, she allowed me to send some men with her."

"I'd hardly call that budging. Your men will go with her, but they'll do whatever she tells them."

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Fenris asked. "For the Grey Wardens to deal with it?"

"Well I expected her to send a few Grey Wardens to aid us, not come here herself and take over." Hawke sounded slightly angry. "I mean this is still my city and my duty to protect it. Darkspawn or no. Besides I do not fully trust the Grey Wardens with good reason and there is something about her that I just don't like."

"You seemed to like her fine," Aveline remarked.

"Look I'm not judging her character, it's just the secrecy. She obviously knows why a small army of darkspawn are camped so close to my city and the fact that she won't elaborate makes me uncomfortable, especially since our encounter with Corypheus. I would know the truth, of these strange darkspawn."

"The Grey Wardens are a closed order and she isn't allowed to discuss it with others." Fenris came to her defence, surprising the other two as well as himself.

"Fenris is right," Aveline mused. "You cannot blame her for her secrecy, it is expected of her."

"Perhaps," Hawke said. "Still doesn't mean I have to approve or simply sit back and trust her blindly. I'll send a group to follow her, to learn what they can and then report back to me. I have a feeling any of the men I send won't report back."

"I doubt she'll kill them Hawke," Aveline sounded offended.

"I didn't mean they won't be able too. I just mean I doubt she'll put them in a position where they will hear anything worth reporting."

"Is it really necessary to go that far?" Aveline asked. "I'll be accompanying her, isn't that enough?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not."

"And if this group you send learns anything they shouldn't," Aveline continued, not appreciating Hawke's distrust one bit. "And the Grey Wardens discover them, then they have the authority to kill them."

Hawke looked at her companion then grinned, "Then I should send people who won't be caught."

Aveline frowned, "I don't like this Hawke. I mean I know all about that darkspawn Magister and yes, it is wrong even by the standards of the Maker, but the Grey Wardens tried to keep him contained. I don't think we can truly judge something like that and the Grey Wardens have been battling the darkspawn for centuries surely they don't deserve our distrust."

"It's not a matter of trust…." Hawke began but a knock interrupted them.

"Enter," she said and as the door opened her face lit up. "Bethany!"

She was barely out of her chair before the two sisters embraced each other.

"I had hoped you'd come along. I haven't seen you since the battle with Meredith," Hawke held her sister at arms length, eyeing the delicate beauty up and down in silent perusal.

"It has been a while sister," Bethany smiled. "The commander told me I could have the rest of the day off to spend with you."

Hawke smiled in gratitude, "I'll make sure to thank her the next time I see her."

Bethany then walked over to Aveline and hugged her before turning to Fenris and greeting the mage-hating elf as well. Though they weren't what you might call friends the elf had warmed up to her somewhat since the first time they met.

"Are you well?" She asked him and Fenris just nodded, obviously still uncomfortable around mages.

The young warden laughed at his distance. "Still don't like mages I see. Some things never change."

"Neither do mages," Fenris quipped rather harshly and the three women only rolled their eyes at him.

"So will you be going with the Wardens tomorrow?" Hawke asked suddenly uncertain that calling Bethany here was a good idea.

"Of course I will, although I've been asked to lead a group to search for an entrance from the Deep Roads, my place is with them."

"Your place is here," Hawke lamented and Bethany smiled at her sweetly.

"Not anymore sister." Bethany replied and the two fell into conversation.

Aveline and Fenris both stared at each other and nodded. It was obviously time for them to leave, besides Fenris didn't want to be here anymore. He knew Hawke still wanted to talk to him about what happened earlier, but truthfully he had nothing more he wanted to say.

So excusing himself he quickly escaped the offices and walked out of the Viscount's Keep. Moving through Hightown, past his mansion, he decided to find Varric. Though he'd already told Hawke of his intended departure he still had others he needed to tell and the burly dwarf was next on his list.

Walking into Lowtown he couldn't help but stare at everything he passed. Soon these sights would no longer fill his day, the familiar faces that he had come to recognize although he never got to know their names would no longer be a constant in his life. Silently he wondered if he was making the right decision, but as he approached the Hanged Man and the stench of ale and piss wafted into his nose he couldn't help but chuckle, thinking that yes it was time to leave this place.

Everything here had become boring ... although as he entered the tavern an elven woman's face unbidden drifted across his mind and he quickly amended that thought.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She still hadn't arrived. The group of old companions sat together drinking watery ale, ignoring the loud shouts of the drunks and the poorly composed song a travelling minstrel was singing above the chorus of chattering. The Hanged Man was particularly full tonight, everybody chatting excitedly about the Hero of Fereldan's presence in the city. Like Hawke warned it didn't take long for people to pick up on the Wardens arrival, but thanks to Varric most of the conversations were about who she came to recruit and not about why she was there in the first place with an army on her heels.

Fenris nursed his drink, barely drinking as his eyes scanned the room for potential threats. No matter how many years had passed, no matter how long he'd been free, he'd never been able to break the habit of edginess. He was always searching for dangers in the crowd, only at home did he ever allow himself to truly relax and indulge in drinking.

A large belch got his attention and Fenris couldn't help but scowl at the group of Grey Wardens drinking loudly in the corner. He recognized the dwarf from earlier in the day, but not the three with him. It surprised him that the Commander, who seemed so in control, would allow her men to get drunk the night before, what would surely be a severe battle.

Fenris sighed at himself as he thought of HER again… since he'd met her that morning he'd been unable to get the Warden Commander out of his mind and since he'd seen the Wardens in the Hanged Man he had been harnessing a small bit of excitement at the possibility that she might actually come and get them herself, giving him the opportunity to see her again.

Normally Fenris would've been angry for such thoughts, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know what it was, but he was attracted to the Commander, she just drew him in and he wanted the opportunity to talk to her. Of course her references to Arlathan had him intrigued, but it was the reaction she got out of him, the way he felt when he looked at her, that had him wondering.

"Are you listening elf?"

Fenris's white head snapped towards the dwarf and he scowled causing the dwarf to laugh.

"Where the hell are you? I've been trying to get your attention for a while now?"

"No where in particular," Fenris grumbled as he took another sip from his ale.

"Ooh he's lying," Isabella leaned in, her face flush with the heat of the alcohol. "I know that look. He's been thinking of a girl."

Fenris wanted to smack the perceptive woman, but settled for glare instead.

"A girl?" Varric belly laughed and Isabella just smirked. "What girl would that be Rivaini? I don't see any here."

Isabella turned to the dwarf, "Oh there aren't enough girls huh? Well do you want to take this upstairs? I'm sure I can show you just how girly I am."

Varric just grinned, "Ah Rivaini, if we did that you'd never be the same. Once you go dwarf you never go back."

"That's only because you are so close to the ground," Fenris quipped and the other two laughed at that.

"But seriously though," Varric sobered up as he took another slug of his drink. "What you brooding about elf? Is it about you leaving?"

Fenris shrugged tentatively.

"Ah so it is a girl?" Isabella winked.

"There is no girl pirate," Fenris couldn't help but growl.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure." Aveline said as she appeared out of nowhere and took a seat right next to Fenris. "You should've seen the way he was eyeing the Hero of Fereldan. It was quite scandalous."

That brought a round of laughter from the group, especially when Fenris sputtered on his drink.

"So you met her then?" Isabella waggled her eyebrows. "I told you she was a beauty. So you've been imagining oiling her up, have you?"

Fenris glowered, but it was Aveline that snapped at her.

"Get your mind out of the gutter whore."

"So where's Hawke?" Varric asked Aveline and Fenris was thankful for the topic change.

"She's been delayed, a group of nobles managed to sneak past the guard so she'll be busy with them for a few hours longer."

"Ah the burden of nobility, glad I'm not in charge of this cesspool." Varric quipped then turned to Fenris his eyes glittering with mischief. "So were you really ogling the Hero of Fereldan, broody?"

Fenris groaned but before he could answer his meddling friend, the object of his thoughts appeared in the doorway and any response he would've had just died on his tongue. Varric gave him a strange look, followed his line of sight, then smiled knowingly back at the elf.

"Oh so that's her is it? No wonder broody's been ogling, wow she's beauty."

Fenris barely heard him, his green eyes drawn to her as she moved through the crowd towards the red-bearded dwarf's table. A few people called out to her and the elven woman greeted them back graciously, but Fenris couldn't hear anything above the furious thumping in his ears, the room having fell silent the moment he laid eyes on her.

A slap to his head forced the sound back and Fenris blinked owlishly.

"By the stones boy." Varric laughed then smirked at the elf's confused look. "If you look any longer you're eyes are going to freeze to her ass."

Confusion turned to embarrassment, hidden under a full-on glare.

"Don't be stupid dwarf."

"Uh huh. So you weren't staring at her ass?"

Fenris wasn't sure what he was staring at actually.

"No I wasn't."

"If you say so elf."

Fenris just shook his head in befuddlement. Why was he behaving like a love-sick fool? He didn't know the Commander, hadn't even spoken to her, although her voice was beautiful. The woman was the freaking Hero of Fereldan! Not only was she out of the ex-slave's league, but he doubted she'd even remember him. Not to mention he was leaving for lands unknown, he didn't have time to worry about a pretty face although it was a really beautiful face.

"Are you interested in her Fenris?" Aveline suddenly asked him.

"I don't even know the woman Aveline, stop jumping to conclusions."

Aveline just shrugged but she gave Fenris a grave look. "Well you better know what you want before you talk to Hawke. I'm sure you aren't that blind as to know what Hawke wants."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fenris asked, although he already knew.

"What she means is … are you still in love with our fearless leader?" Isabella quipped her eyes on Arwen who was still quietly talking to Oghren.

"I don't think this is any of your concern," Fenris said as he eyed the group.

"Not that it matters," Varric added. "Fenris is leaving soon."

"Ah I'll make a pirate out of him yet." Isabella smiled.

"You are leaving?" Aveline was surprised. She was the only Fenris hadn't told yet.

"I am."

"Did you tell Hawke?" Aveline asked.

"I told her first."

"How did she react?" Aveline was interrogating him.

"What does it matter Aveline?"

"It matters a lot, Fenris. You know how she feels about you?"

Fenris snorted. This was an old conversation, one he really did not feel like having now. The rest of the group understood that it was in the past, they accepted that Fenris and Hawke could never be together, to much had happened. Only Aveline it seemed wouldn't accept it.

"It's been over for a long time Aveline, let it go."

Isabella smirked and got up from the table, but Fenris and Aveline barely took note.

"Just like that, after everything she did for you?"

"What do you want from me Aveline? Am I not free to go where I please?" Fenris stared at her and suddenly Aveline's tongue caught in her throat. The redhead gave him a sad smile then shook her head, obviously admitting defeat.

"If you are certain?"

"I am sure."

Laughter caught the groups attention and Fenris felt his heart rise in his throat as the Warden Commander stood by their table talking to Isabella. When the woman had come over he didn't know and the elf wanted to glare as Isabella gave him a knowing side-long glance.

"That was hilarious," Isabella remarked and to the group's surprise the Commander giggled.

"Honestly I thought Alistair would have a hernia," Arwen replied. "When I made the suggestion it was only to see his response. Maybe I was being a bit cruel, he was a Chantry boy after all, but I couldn't help myself, he was so funny when he was flustered."

"Ah well, I missed out. Imagine having the King and Hero of Fereldan in bed with me, it would've been a tale to trump all tales."

Arwen actually looked apologetic, "I'm sorry for leading you on."

Isabella just waved her hand, "No harm done, our boy king's face was worth the rejection. Now let me introduce you to my companions. This surly, embodiment of beardless manliness is Varric."

The dwarf stood up from his table and took the commanders hand, placing a reverent kiss on it.

"A pleasure to meet you, my fair hero, it is always a delight to bask in the presence of such beauty. I am Varric Tethras, dwarf extraordinaire and man of many services. All you need to do is ask and I shall endeavour to give you whatever your heart desires."

Fenris wanted to growl as Varric flirted with her but he was more intrigued with the look that had suddenly come over her face.

"I know about you," she said to everyone's surprise and before Varric could respond she grabbed his hand and pulled him so close to her their noses almost touched. "You write those terrible books, don't you?"

Varric seemed flustered and Fenris wanted to laugh at the usually composed dwarf's expression.

"Oh so you've read my books?" Varric stuttered. "Would it be Hard and Heavy in Hightown? Or perhaps The Lost Knight in the Steamy Forest?"

Arwen let him go and stood tall, a small smile on her face. "I haven't read your perverted books dwarf, but I made sure to ban them from my keep."

That brought out a round of laughter from the group and even Fenris had to smile at that, knowing just how loose those books of his were. It was definitely not something a group of sex-deprived men should be reading, when there weren't any whores about and the former slave was certain the Commander banned the books to protect the integrity of her few female Wardens.

"Well that is truly a shame," Varric lamented as he fell back in his chair chuckling. "Those are my most inspirational work."

"All the more reason to ban them," Aveline commented jovially.

"Ah you remember our Guard-Captain," Isabella pointed at Aveline. "Don't let her looks confuse you, she's a woman shaped battling ram, we're still trying to discover whether she is human."

Aveline glared at the pirate, whilst the Warden just shook her head.

"Well met, once more."

"Oh and this is our broody companion, Fenris" Isabella turned her eyes on Fenris and the elf could see that the woman had planned this all for his benefit. Curse her!

"Although he seems scary, with that constant scowl please don't be deterred; somewhere in there is a real boy."

"It's just difficult to find under the layer of angst," Varric quipped with a wink.

"Vanehedis," Fernis swore, not liking being the butt of their jokes in front of this woman.

Arwen quirked her eyebrow at that.

"Tevinter," she said and nodded to herself. "That explains a few things."

The group bristled suddenly, it was an unspoken rule to never mention the name Tevinter in front of Fenris unless you wanted an hour long lament about the injustices of slavery and the damnation of magic and like expected Fenris reacted.

"Explains what exactly?" Fenris grit out the words before he could help himself.

If the woman took any note of the anger in his tone she didn't show it.

"Your markings, it made sense that you got them in Tevinter. Only the Magisters could possibly remember the art," the Commander remarked and Varric cursed internally, trust her to remark on that.

"A gift from a Magister. It is the brand of a slave to Tevinter," Fernis growled and wondered what the woman would think of him now. Though surprisingly the woman didn't look at him with the pity when he revealed he had been a slave instead she smiled.

"If that is what you believe." She said sincerely and Fenris cocked his head in confusion.

"Though a Magister might've given you the lyrium markings, it is hardly the mark of a slave." She explained and Fenris frowned.

"In long-lost Arlathan your markings signified one of the most exalted positions in the city. To be marked with the image of the life-tree, was considered an honour. It heralded a position granted to only the most noble and powerful of warriors, to those who could serve as the Council's enforcers and the city's protectors-."

The group eyed Fenris in amazement.

"-What you bear is the markings of the Guardians. The protectors of Arlathan."

Fenris just stared at her, his mouth slightly agape. To think that Danarius had performed such an ancient art on him – one designed by his ancestors! Of course it was plausible, it was the Tevinter Imperium that brought down Elvhenan and destroyed their history. The Magister's would not destroy knowledge on magic, so it was to be expected that some traditions survived, and that Danarius got his hands on some of them.

Still to think his brands were of Elvhen descent! The former slave, found himself looking at his markings with wonderment, though the hatred for them remained, because Elvhen or not, it was still given to him by a Magister.

"How do you know that?" Varric asked intrigued. The dwarf had spent enough time with Merril and the young blood mage was always searching for lost knowledge from their ancient homeland, yet there was little to be found.

"I know some," Arwen admitted. "During my journeys at the time of the Blight, my companions and I came across ancient Elvhen ruins in the Brecilician forest."

"So there was information on this there?" Fenris asked, having gotten over his initial shock.

"We found much," she admitted. "I sent some of my Wardens to collect the books we discovered there, but no I do not know of your markings through books, I've seen it."

"Seen it?" Isabella asked not understanding.

Arwen sighed unsure whether to tell the story, till Varric picked up on her hesitance.

"Oh sit down Warden and tell us the tale." He cajoled. "The drink here might not be the best, but I hear you are going into battle tomorrow, the least you can do is go out after sharing a tale and drinking an ale."

The Warden looked at the dwarf then towards her companions sitting at the back. They were all still standing so she imagined it would still be a long night.

"Very well," she conceded and took a seat. "I came here to pick up Oghren, I had hoped he'd be passed out by now, but it seems the ale here isn't quite strong enough."

"Should your men be drinking?" Aveline asked her voice surprisingly hard but she was also a commander of men.

Arwen smiled, "I know how it looks, but trust me it is in my Wardens' best interested to have those four good and hung over in the morning."

"I doubt that," Fenris remarked, even though this woman made him giddy, he was not the type to stay quiet when he felt someone was being stupid.

She laughed at him and Fenris bristled as the sound washed over him.

"Oghren is the stoutest warrior I know, and one I trust with my life. You wouldn't find a better companion on your side during a Blight, but he fights best when he's drunk. Usually there is no method to his attacks you just point him in a direction and he charges, leaving carnage in his wake, he's taken on two ogre's at once when the darkspawn attacked Vigil's Keep and he's still standing."

"So he's a drunken fighter then?" Varric asked he'd heard of such a fighting style.

"In a way I suppose," Arwen smiled. "But fighting drunk only works for him. He's a berserker and so are the three sitting with him. They use their anger to fight so as their commander it's in my best interest to give them something to be angry about."

Varric laughed but the rest of the group didn't get it until he explained.

"Well there is nothing more angry than a hung over dwarf being commanded to fight, right?"

Arwen nodded then thanked the waitron that served her a drink.

"Your drinks are on the house hero, and so are your companions." He quipped as he walked away.

"Well I knew there would be some advantages to sharing a tale with the Hero!" Varric raised his glass. "Guess I should make use of it. Bring us another round!"

Everyone took advantage of the hospitality and soon the table was abuzz with conversation as the table filled with drinks.

"Oh that reminds me," Isabella said suddenly as she took a sip of her drink. "I ran into Zevran a few years ago, he was passing through here on his way to Antiva."

"No doubt pursued by Crows yes?" Arwen commented as she nursed her drink, but Fenris noted that she didn't actually drink it.

"Of course," Isabella winked. "The Crows actually tried to recruit the Champion to hunt him down."

"He wasn't harmed I hope?" The commander asked, a threatening underline in her tone making it clear to the group that there would be trouble if he was.

"No," Varric added hastily. "We met up with Zevran near a Dalish encampment, but after he explained to us who he was, we got the gist of the Crows' ruse and we took care of them with his help of course."

Arwen smiled fondly, "Then I thank you for your impartiality and for aiding my friend."

"His name is well-known," Aveline nodded. "He aided Fereldan in defeating the Blight, it was the least we could do."

"Without compensation anyway," Varric joked.

"Oh, I'm sure he offered some sex as compensation before he went though." The Commander deadpanned, but it was obvious she was trying not to laugh.

The group groaned in remembrance but it was Isabella that spoke up, "Ah yes he propositioned the champion but her mage wouldn't allow it. I of course never say no to sex with an experienced man, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, you spent quite a few years with him at your side."

Arwen actually blushed and Fenris found himself again enthralled although there was a slight burning in his gut, he remembered the assassin well, and he didn't like him, he truly hoped that there wasn't a relationship between him and the Warden.

"Actually no," Arwen said composing herself. "Though I love him and could never ask for a better friend, that was one boundary I wasn't ready to cross."

Isabella just shook her head, "I'm sure it was not for a lack of trying on his part."

"Let's just say Zevran is persistent, but that is part of his charm."

The conversation turned to other things, mostly questions about the Blight. Fenris stayed quiet though, sipping slowly on his drink and observing the commander. She answered all his companions stoically although he could see the guarded look on her face. No doubt she'd been through this show and tell a lot, the former slave couldn't help but wonder if she was tired of it all.

Aveline was asking strategical questions, how she gathered the army, and how King Alistair won the Landsmeet and the throne.

Isabella wasn't as concerned by that, she was more interested in her companions and Fenris was quite surprised to hear, that it consisted out of a circle mage, an apostate, an ex-templar (who became king), a qunari, an Orlesian bard, an Antivan assassin, a drunk dwarf, a mabari and strangest of all a Golem.

Varric for his part was interested in the tale of the finding of Andraste's ashes, strangely enough the political situation in Orzammar and the Anvil of the Void.

And she humored them all.

The stories the Warden heralded were fantastical and Fenris was impressed though he a found a lot of it hard to believe, especially her quest through the gauntlet and her walking through the fires unhurt, to reach the ashes of Andraste. A part of him wanted to call her out as a liar, as an imposter, to make a claim that she had in essence been blessed by Bride of the Maker. It was a blasphemous claim, though she didn't word her journey as such, but he somehow couldn't make the accusation. There was just something about her, an honesty a nobility that made it all seem so believable and the more she talked the more he found he wanted to know about her. Everything about her fascinated him and he ached to have those beautiful purple eyes focused on him.

As her last tale came to a close and Fenris couldn't help but pose his own question, he'd been curious about it since she sat down.

"The swords you carry, are of a design I haven't seen before?"

The group looked towards the commander and Isabella nodded.

"I've seen them before, though not in battle they were on a mantle in a Rivaini merchant's hall. They are called scimitars right?"

Arwen nodded then stroked her hand reverently over the blades.

"It was specially crafted for me by a dwarven friend, similar to my armour. It was made on the specifications I found in one of the scrolls I retrieved from the Elvhen ruins."

Varric perused her leather suit then smirked, "Well it is pretty provocative armour you know."

Arwen laughed, "So I've been told, but it's easier to move in. The two-weapon fighting style of the scimitar requires a fluidity of movement that normal rogue armour does not allow."

Fenris looked at the two curved swords, "I'd imagine you'd get yourself tangled up trying to fight with those two weapons."

"It was not such a strange fighting style in Arlathan." Arwen explained. "Our ancestors possessed a grace of movement that we had lost in these times. It was a fighting style common to female Arcane Warriors, who substituted their magical prowess for speed in battle instead of physical strength."

"Arcane warrior?" Varric gave Fenris a nervous glance. "I thought the art was lost."

"It was," she conceded, "But during my journey I encountered the spirit of an Arcane Warrior of Arlathan. He was trapped in a phylactery and in exchange for his freedom, he granted me his memories."

"That's how you recognized broody's markings?" Varric asked.

"Yes, he granted me the memories of the lost art as well as others. Although I dare say that his memories are a jumble, being trapped in glass for thousands of years made him forgetful but I can see it nonetheless. The great city he called home, the halls he walked, I can even hear the songs and the lost language. I think he only intended to give me the memories I needed for the art, but he also imparted to me other things, magics long forgotten as well as customs that our ancestor's practiced."

"That is amazing. Most of the history of the elves are lost. You should be writing this down," Aveline remarked quite awed.

"I am," Arwen offered as she took a gloved hand to her brow. "But it is sometimes difficult to make sense off the memories; some things only come to me at times, whilst other memories feel like my own."

Through it all Fenris had listened silently, marvelling that there was someone out there who had memories of their lost civilization. The elven warrior wasn't as obsessed like Merril with regaining their lost heritage, but every elf wondered about it and the part that made him an elf also mourned what might have been.

Still there was something gnawing at him, something he was obviously missing. Perhaps it was because he was so lost in her presence that it took him so long to realize it but then the truth struck him and the elf felt like screaming in dismay.

"You are an arcane warrior then?" He asked and Arwen became guarded as she noticed the angry light in his eyes.

"Yes."

Fenris didn't even want to ask the question. It was too ironic, to unfair to be believed that the woman he'd been attracted to and marvelled over for the last day was the very thing he hated most in the world.

"So you're a mage." He stated hatefully.

Arwen noticed the venom and she smiled sadly.

"Yes I am."

Fenris got up from the table and left, ignoring his friends as they called after him as well as the voice in his head telling him to go back.

It didn't matter. No matter how noble this woman appeared, no matter how beautiful…she was a mage.

Why he was so upset by the realization, Fenris didn't know, but for some reason it hurt.

Sorry it took so long to update, but since there aren't that many that read this story, I decided to focus on those that actually get some reviews lol.

Anyway these are for those that took the time to share with me their thoughts. Thank you!

See you next time!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The group looked impressive at over a hundred strong; seventy Grey Wardens dressed in Silverite armour along with twenty Kirkwall guards and twenty Templars supplied by Knight Captain Cullen. Hawke wanted to send more of her own men, but she couldn't risk information leaking out, though she had faith in the Templars to keep quiet about the darkspawn, they were ultimately Cullen's men and firstly loyal to him.

Still Hawke had other plans, evidenced from the concealed group, Isabella, Varric and Fenris standing nearby and out of sight beyond the city gates.

The previous night after Hawke arrived at the Hanged Man she asked them to follow the group and report back on what they discovered. Isabella and Varric were eager on principle – any stealth mission was an adventure for a rogue - though they were both uneasy about spying on the commander. Fenris however was more difficult to convince after they arrived at his mansion and found him indulging in bottles of wine, looking even more angry than usual.

Hawke had heard about him storming out of the Hanged Man but she wasn't surprised by the action. Though she was definitely relieved especially after her friends told her how Fenris had stared at the commander as if she was the only thing in the world. It wasn't noble of Hawke to feel this way, but her jealousy was sated now, because there was no way Fenris would ever have a relationship with a mage.

Not that things were fine between the ex-lovers, Fenris and Hawke were yet to talk about him leaving, she had hoped to speak to him last night, but he had been far to upset and it had taken all her diplomacy to convince him to do this one last task for her. Needless to say Fenris conceded, agreeing to keep an eye on the mage and Hawke was pleased that the elf would at least do that for her, even though it was obvious he didn't want to be anywhere near the commander.

Perhaps there was hope for them yet.

Aveline's voice brought Hawke from her musings, as she stood of to the side dressed in a blue dress and wearing the band of Kirkwall on her head. The Viscountess nodded at her friend, as the woman walked towards her, dressed in armour and her demeanour battle ready.

"How is it looking Aveline?"

"These Wardens are something. They're already prepared."

Both women looked back and Hawke couldn't help but show admiration for the group that was already fully prepared and ready to move whilst the guards and Templars were still running around saying their farewells and preparing their gear.

"Where is the commander?" Hawke asked.

"Over there," Aveline pointed and Hawke finally noticed the Elven woman talking to several of her Wardens, patting them on the back and no doubt rallying them for what lay ahead. A moment later the two women made eye contact and the commander's men nodded respectfully to her, before she left them and headed over to where Hawke stood.

"Everything prepared Commander?" Aveline asked concerned as she stepped up, there was something in the commander's eye that belied her worry.

"As prepared as we'll ever be. Although I'm a bit unsure, it would seem my scouts have failed to return."

Aveline and Hawke shared a look. They had no difficulty with the darkspawn attacking any of their previous scouts. Perhaps the darkspawn had recognized them as Grey Wardens and attacked. They were natural enemies after all.

"Would you like to delay the attack then?" Hawke asked, but the commander shook her head, her white ponytail swaying.

"It would be best to move ahead. The darkspawn already know we're here, it would be pointless to delay, lest we give them the opportunity to prepare their defences."

The two women nodded in agreement.

"Then I wish you luck commander and await your safe return."

Arwen gave her regards and she and Aveline walked together to the front of the group. It had been decided that the guard captain would accompany her, since she'd not only seen the darkspawn horde, but she was also familiar with the terrain. The Wardens would lead, followed by the Templars and finally the Kirkwall guard. Hawke was certain the formation was to protect her men from running into the darkspawn first and although she should've felt grateful for the consideration, Hawke felt a little insulted, her men were well trained.

With a sigh Hawke watched the impressive group depart through the city gates and wished she could go with them. She was still a fighter at heart, no matter her title and this promised to be a worthy battle, she also wanted to see what the Hero of Fereldan could do in battle.

From the corner of her eye, she noticed movements in the trees and realized that Varric and company were also heading out. There was no guilt in her for sending them out secretly, as far as Hawke was concerned she was doing the right thing for Kirkwall. If there was to be a darkspawn threat to her city, she wanted all the information, no matter what the Grey Wardens thought she should know.

Looking up at the sky, as the first rays of sun broke over the horizon and the city began to wake up, the Viscountess couldn't help but sigh again. It was time for her to get back to the office and start work.

**xXx**

The group moved faster than the three expected and it took quite a bit of effort to keep up especially since they had to take a different route to stay out of sight. Hours had passed since they'd left the city of Kirkwall but it was still a distance before they would reach the darkspawn group.

Through the journey Varric had commented more than once, that they should keep their eyes on the Wardens, since they would be the first to sense the darkspawn.

Fenris had only listened half-heartedly to this, the same way he'd listened to everything the two had said. More than once his companions commented on him being angry and even he had to admit that he was being particularly moody, more so than he would normally have been. He didn't understand it. It wasn't the first time he'd discovered someone was a mage, but for some reason discovering the woman he was attracted too, being one, had a different effect on him. He knew he behaved like the Commander had personally insulted him, but he couldn't help it. Emotions were never rational and since he'd laid eyes on her the first time, his had been erratic.

"It's a fatal attraction."

"Ooh that sounds like a good title for a book," Varric mumbled as he climbed over a boulder barring their way up the mountain path.

"Maybe she'll show him the wonders of magic. Mages can get quite innovative. You know Anders had this thing he did with his fingers, I think he used electricity, but damn let me tell you, it felt so good it made your toes curl." Isabella smiled.

"Not that I don't enjoy visual explanations Rivaini, but I prefer it when it doesn't include people I … used to know," Varric amended sadly as he looked at the taller woman next to him.

"Sorry Varric," Isabella replied looking quite sad herself. Since Hawke was forced to kill Anders, the group had a hard time talking about him without being affected. The mage had been with them for years and for all his flaws he had still been their friend. His death had been hard on all of them especially Varric.

"So what do you think Fenris? You think Arwen could make your toes curl?"

Fenris at some point had tuned into the conversation, whenever the abominations name came up he couldn't help but listen. As for Isabella's question, Fenris didn't even see it worthy of an answer, so he only kept his eyes forward and moved nimbly after his two companions as they came to a bend in their path.

"Still don't want to talk about it?" Varric asked.

"Talk about what?" Fenris feigned ignorance.

"About your dream lover turning out to be a mage." Isabella answered bluntly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Fenris glared hoping that the two would get the hint, but that was the problems with friends they were immune to his glare.

"Oh come on broody, we all saw how you were looking at the Warden Commander, as if you wanted to lay her down in a bed of roses."

"That was until he found out she was a mage and he looked like he wanted to lay her down in a bed of snakes," Isabella smirked and Fenris couldn't help but glower.

"Don't you two ever shut up?"

"No can do elf, my mind is a never-ending sea of imagination it would be a crime to the world to hold my tongue."

"If you were as good with that tongue of yours in bed, as you were at storytelling, you might not need to talk so much."

"Who said I wasn't? Talking is practice, I'm multi-lingual if you get what I mean."

The two laughed and Fenris swore, then pushed between them and took up the lead. It wasn't that he wasn't used to their conversations, but he didn't want to listen to it today. All he wanted to do was get this task over with, then get out of Kirkwall. Where he was going he still didn't know, but as long as he was far away from Hawke and the Warden Commander he would be fine.

He still couldn't believe he had agreed to help out to follow this group. When Hawke and the others had arrived on his doorstep last night, he was already packed and practically heading out the door, it wasn't until Hawke did her puppy eyes and the others piped in, that he relented to help out with this one last mission. For all his desire to leave the elf still felt gratitude towards his friends and he couldn't deny them, but it didn't mean he had to like the task… or the fact that his vision was still drawn to her.

Just like yesterday he couldn't take his eyes of her, the commander was leading with Aveline, that vocal dwarf and another Warden who looked slightly familiar, although Fenris couldn't place him, walking next to her. It was obvious that the group wasn't particularly concerned yet, because the four were talking and laughing occasionally as they walked up the mountain path.

Behind them followed the makeshift army, marching three lines. Though the path wasn't particularly arduous or steep, it was a roundabout route that would take them to the rear of the darkspawn camp, the path that was more like a road, it wasn't very wide and the group had to walk in a tighter formation. Still the road was ripe with positions fit for an ambush and there were worse things in the mountains than darkspawn. Old horrors and Tal-Vashoth roamed the mountains and despite the fact that Fenris should hate the commander and have no qualms about her taking an arrow to her mage heart. He found himself watching the mountains closely for any attack, though Fenris doubted any of these creatures would be stupid enough to attack this group.

Moments later they crossed around, onto fairly open terrain, a flat clear area with several smaller paths leader down the mountain. There was a large precipice on the right side, dropping down to the ocean, but there was only the mountain peak arching high to the left so it was a good place to rest because if there were to be an attack it would come from the front or the rear. As the group filled the area the Commander suddenly lifted her hand and the group came to an abrupt halt.

"Something's happening," Varric quipped as he hid behind a boulder.

Fenris silently agreed, though there was no change in the stance of the Wardens there was obviously a change in the commander. The elf wondered if it was darkspawn, but he shrugged it off, because apart from the commander, the other Warden's seemed relaxed.

The commander gave some orders and walked between the group. A few men broke away, heading into different directions, no doubt to act as sentries whilst the rest of the group took a much needed rest. They had been walking for nearly half a day and most of the men were wearing full plate armour and if they were too encounter a horde soon, the rest would be needed if they are to survive a battle, that might turn into a siege.

The three observed this all quietly from their hiding place although their attention was on the commander who was looking particularly tense.

"What do you think has got her rattled?" Varric asked, but nobody could answer.

As the group settled down Arwen walked up to the unknown Warden and the dwarf and the three moved a bit away from the camp into the three followers' direction. Fenris, Varric and Isabella ducked behind the boulder, shrinking further into their hiding place. They had not been spotted yet, the group was more familiar with this area, but as the commander and company came closer to them, they held their breath wondering if they had been caught.

When the commander stopped a few feet from them and started talking though, they knew they were safe.

"What's wrong commander?" The unknown Warden asked, but as Fenris heard his voice he finally recalled where he had met him. It was the Grey Warden they were tasked with finding so many years ago. The Warden's sister had paid them to go into the deep roads to save him… what was his name again… ah Nathaniel.

"I don't know," Fenris heard her say. "There is something here I can sense it."

"Well there you're on your own silver, I feel nothing." The red-haired dwarf grumbled.

"I don't either Commander what exactly are you sensing?"

The commander sighed, "It's difficult to explain."

"Well are ya sure this isn't something else? Cause ya know, you've barely been eating and you haven't been sleeping all that much…."

"What? How long? And you didn't think it good to tell me … Commander!"

The group could hear the slight tremor in the Warden's voice and they shared a confused look.

"Calm down Nathaniel, it's not what you think. I know my Calling will come earlier since I joined during the Blight but it's not time for me to answer the Call yet."

"You sure you'll have a Calling?" They heard the dwarf ask. "You did drink that strange concoction that crazy Grey Warden made and he was still alive after two hundred years."

"What? Avernus? How can you be so foolish Commander?" They heard the human Warden ask.

"I was thirsty."

"So you just drank it?" The human sounded incredulous.

"It seemed like a fun idea at the time." They heard the commander chuckle.

"That's not funny commander. I read his research notes and it was horrific, I mean seriously, tapping into the magic powers of the taint."

"Alright relax I'm fine. Nothing changed."

"That we know off," Oghren quipped and they heard the commander sigh.

"Nothing has changed, and I needed to know if his research succeeded and I thought it would be best to test it on myself rather than someone else. I didn't want to report to Weisshaupt without a clear understanding of what Avernus attempted to achieve."

"That was still a foolish thing to do." Nathaniel sounded angry. "It could've killed you or worse."

"I don't disagree with you, but I needed to know. I had to understand the possible consequences, and the only way was to drink that detestable concoction to see if it made any difference. Trust me I was prepared to have one of the Wardens put an arrow through my heart if necessary."

"You'd go that far for a simple truth?" Nathaniel sounded angry. "Do you want to die that badly commander? Does your life mean so little to you?"

"I gotta agree with the blighter," Oghren grumbled. "Lately you've been putting yourself in danger quite a bit. Not like during the Blight where you had no choice. I've seen soldiers like you on the field, ones that only go through the motions until they take an axe to the neck."

The Elven warrior felt his heart stop, the contents of this very private conversation and the sadness in the commander's eyes reflecting in his mind, and the lack of response from her unsettled Fenris more than he expected. Did the commander have a death wish?

"Fine don't answer," Nathaniel grumbled as the silence stretched. "So what about the lack of sleep? You better have a good reason for not telling me. I am your second-in-command after all."

"There is nothing to tell." The commander explained. "I haven't been having any nightmares, so as for my sleeping Oghren I sleep just fine. I just no longer connect to the Fade…so I don't need as much of it. So you can both stop mother-henning me."

That perked Fenris' interest – a mage not connected to the fade, how was that possible?

"I don't know what that means girl, I'm a dwarf, you know short, stout and manly we don't frolic in dreams like you elves."

"Of course not, you put head to stone, or head to hammer whichever works," Nathaniel said dryly.

Varric chuckled under his breath.

"My head saved your nug-steaks quite often, so be thankful it's like stone, or you'd be frolicking in the land of dreams indefinitely."

"At least in my dreams you are more humble about it."

"Yeah and in my dreams your power of stoicism could defeat ogres, but it ain't gonna happen."

"Okay enough," the commander said. "As for what I'm sensing or why I'm the only one."

"What do you think it is commander?"

There was silence for a long moment until the commander finally spoke up.

"I have an idea, but I'd rather not share it with you here. Although it would explain why the darkspawn are here and if it is what I expect I might have to send word to the First Warden."

There was silence again and the three couldn't see what the other's expressions were to the Commander's statement. Fenris had to stop himself from glancing over the building, he was far too anxious to see for himself. Yhe contents of the Warden's conversation was already yielding a lot of information, although the contents were confusing. What was the Calling and what was she sensing here that was so important that she had contact the leader of the Order?

"So what about these darkspawn commander?"

Arwen sighed, "I don't know. If they are peaceable like the Viscountess claimed, then we might be faced with similar decisions like we faced in Amaranthine."

"You do not think there is another like the Architect amongst them, do you?"

Isabella looked at her companions her head titled and mouthed the word 'Architect'? To which the other's just shrugged.

"Why not?" The commander reasoned. "Many of his disciples disappeared, it is not entirely impossible for another to have picked up his mantle and continue his work. I doubt another darkspawn would have his gift of intelligence, he was a unique being, but we couldn't find all his research, so another must've taken it."

"Well I'd be a sodding …" Oghren stomped his foot angrily. "Where are the days we're we just charged and destroyed! I miss the Blight where you saw a darkspawn you killed it! No worries, no wondering if he had little darkspawn babies waiting at home, or if he liked song and dance. This having to actually talk to the stinking things is leaving me with an itch."

Varric's eyes grew wide at that little titbit.

"I like it no more than you my old friend, but the influence left behind by the Architect and the Mother cannot be ignored. The darkspawn have changed and we need to accept what is and change accordingly."

"Don't mean I gotta like it." The dwarf grumbled and they didn't need to see the dwarf to know he had folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't either Oghren," The commander commented and the woman sounded weary. "If I did I would've let the Architect live and allowed him to continue his research, who knows, if he was right the world might never have seen another Blight."

The three's eyes widened at that.

Nathaniel scoffed, "You made the right decision commander, his arguments were enticing but he could not be trusted. There was much he wasn't telling us and now we know how far his plans went. He also knew the location of Urthemiel's prison prior to the Blight so it is possible he was instrumental in the archdemon's awakening either by tainting it himself or in a failed attempt to slay it."

This surprised the three listeners, who knew the name of Urthemiel well, everybody knew that he was the Old God turned Archdemon that led the horde in the Fifth Blight. Who would've thought that a darkspawn might've tried to kill him before he even awakened?

"Not to mention," Nathaniel continued his voice thoughtful. "From Warden Commander Duncan's journals that we discovered in Denerim, he was also unsure of him. And for all his commendations on the darkspawn's plan he came to similar conclusions to the threat the Architect's continued existence posed for the future of the world."

"That one was one was crazier than Branka." The dwarf agreed.

"He also had some troubling solutions to bring peace to all," Nathaniel continued. "But what bothers me most is what would've happened if he delivered on his promise of freeing all his brethren from the call of the old Gods. Perhaps you might have stopped any future Blights commander, but what would the darkspawn do without a purpose? Or worse what purpose would the Architect have given them, especially if he managed to infect the world with the taint? No I still stand by your decision."

"Wow that is probably the most I ever heard you say in one go," The dwarf sounded amused. "You might be losing your touch."

Nathaniel just grunted.

"Duncan was a good man," Arwen commented. "And I share your suspicion on the Architects involvement in the Blight I also read Duncan's account of their encounter with him. So I feel marginally vindicated in my decision, but whether it was the best choice to for Thedas to kill him though I'll never truly know."

There was a moment of silence before the Commander continued.

"Regardless I'd make the same decision again, I couldn't in good conscience ally with him, however there are still those who he freed from the call and they are fighting against their unfreed brethren. So we cannot ignore them even if we wanted to. They ultimately seek the same thing we do, no more Blights and an end to the old Gods, so perhaps we should see what could be learnt, before we attack this group."

"These are strange times," Nathaniel mused.

"Yeah yeah, and war makes for strange drinking buddies. Well fine let's bake them cookies but that don't mean the ugly things don't still stink."

"No worse than you."

"You are one to talk considering how much you like garlic."

"This is a debate for another time you two. And Oghren I'm not quite prepared to invite them to dinner you know?"

"I'm just saying," Oghren grumbled.

"Oh your opinion is duly noted. You never seize in delivering it, no matter your state of consciousness." Nathaniel added.

Oghren burst out laughing.

"Anyway," the commander's tone was stern and that shut both the Wardens up. "Regardless of whose side this group is on, though if they are as tempered, they are most likely followers of one of the Architect's disciples. We'll nevertheless have to chase them back into the deep roads, the longer they remain in the area, the more damage will be done to the environment."

"Still for them to gather above ground is risky. We'll need to figure out why they chose this place."

"We need information."

"So we'll have to capture one of them."

"I want to have a word with the disciple." Arwen ordered.

"They might not be open to debate with you Commander. You killed their 'Father' after all, they might try to enact vengeance quicker than what they would be willing to talk." The rogue reasoned.

"They've had ten years to exact it so I doubt any of them seek vengeance. Besides you already know how these darkspawn struggle with their new natures, some adapt quickly to emotions whilst others fall to their vicious natures. Most do not even comprehend the concept of vengeance."

"You have a point."

"Well as long as I ain't got to touch the things, I'm all for some interrogation." Oghren added.

The Wardens chuckled at that and then headed back towards the camp, none of them taking any note of their audience.

"Well that was fascinating," Varric quipped. "Although I have no clue what is going on."

"So the darkspawn are fighting amongst themselves?" Isabella added. "Those who follow the old gods and those who want to be free … I never knew there were factions amongst them."

"Well we've never heard of talking darkspawn either well apart from that Magister … man this is crazier than a brawl at the Hanged Man."

"Aren't they supposed to be incapable of rational thought, plagued creatures driven only by the desire to find and serve the archdemon?" Isabella asked.

"That's the story everybody tells around the campfire," Varric frowned then added. "From what I understand darkspawn share a hive mind and they hear the call of the old gods. Never was sure about how an archdemon came into being, but it seems that the spawn seek their prisons out and then taint them when they find them, interesting."

The others just stared at the dwarf as he quickly filed the information away and continued, "Anyway according to most the fuglies can't usually think for themselves." Varric sat back against the boulder and cratched at his chin. "Though it seems that's changed."

"Sounds like it and apparently this Architect and his disciples have something to do with it." Isabella shrugged, though this was all fascinating she didn't really care for the business of Grey Wardens it was far to complicated and in fact above her pay grade. Not to mention none of this was relevant to Kirkwall or Hawke, unless they learnt why the Darkspawn chose this place to camp all other information was of little importance to her.

"What is the Calling?" Fenris asked suddenly. For some reason the Warden's fear when he thought the Commander's had arrived stayed in the forefront of his mind.

"How am I supposed to know?" Isabella grumbled as she looked over the boulder to watch the group before she settled down more comfortably.

"Well I've heard about that one," Varric said pleased to understand at least a bit of what was discussed. "Supposedly Grey Wardens undergo some type of ritual, they call it the Joining that connects them to the hive mind of the darkspawn. Some say its blood magic, others say it's some kind of sex orgy."

"Ooh, perhaps I should become a Grey Warden," Isabella mused.

"Well I doubt it's that one Rivaini. The general consensus is that the Warden's drink darkspawn blood."

Both Fenris and Isabella made faces at that.

"Disgusting, forget what I said."

"Wouldn't that just make them sick?" Fenris asked, the Blight sickness was well known and there was no cure for it.

"That's why people can't be sure," Varric shrugged as he lowered Bianca onto his short legs and rubbed her lovingly. "Either way, something happens to the Grey Wardens during this ritual, and they become tainted allowing them to sense darkspawn and during a Blight they can usually tell, because they can apparently hear the Archdemons call too."

"Damn sounds like a rough deal, but what does this have to do with this Calling thing."

"I'm getting to that Rivaini," Varric said impatiently. "Anyway, how it happens I don't know, but the Grey Wardens are partially infected with the taint, only difference is it takes them much longer to succumb to it. The Calling is just a pretty name they give for it when they finally do submit to the taint."

Fenris felt his heart constrict, "So they just die?"

"Well traditionally they travel to Orzammar and then head into the Deep Roads where they kill as many darkspawn as possible before finally getting killed themselves. If they don't go, then they just turn into ghouls or something, not sure. But that boys and girls, is the great end of the heroes of the Blight, isn't it just tragic?"

Yes it was.

It was pretty unfair to Fenris, regardless of whether Arwen was a mage, she was still a hero, to die alone in the deep roads whilst slowly being devoured by the very danger she protected others from, was an injustice.

"How long do they have?" Isabella asked curiously once more.

"Well Anders said anywhere from ten to thirty years, but I guess that depends on when you join. From what the commander said those that join during the Blight have less time, so her time might be pretty soon."

Fenris only frowned at that, not sure what to say or feel, though he told himself it didn't matter. What was one dead mage, hero or not? So dying from the taint was pretty bad but it was irrelevant how a mage died, as long as there was one less in the world it was a better place

Or so Fenris tried to convince himself.

**xXx**

Another chap for all you wonderful people who reviewed!


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The group had started moving shortly after, although it wasn't nearly soon enough for Fenris. It felt like they were sitting behind that boulder for hours. They had discussed the implications of what they overheard but the more they talked the less they understood. One thing was certain; the Grey Wardens walked a different path than the rest of Thedas. Playing the very game of the gods.

Another consensus was that the Wardens might not fight the group as they expected and the thought didn't sit right with any of them. For one the darkspawn was the supposed punishment from the Maker for the sin of Mankind's pride and leaving any darkspawn alive, or even allying with them in some form, seemed a blasphemous.

Though that brought about a whole mirage of questions.

If the Maker's punishment couldn't be deterred then how could the darkspawn be allowed to free themselves from the calling from the old gods? Perhaps he wasn't the most religious creature in the world, but Fenris like most had accepted the claim that the Blight was a punishment as potential fact. Especially since they encountered the ancient darkspawn Corphyeus one of the supposed Magisters the Chantry advocated was responsible for bringing the taint to the world.

These observations Fenris posed to Isabella and Varric but both of them opted not to comment on it or worry about the implications overly much. It was far too theological and they were even less religious than he. Although Varric pointed out that there were many that argued that the darkspawn had anything to do with the Maker, and mentioned that in Orzammar the dwarves had their own accounts of when the darkspawn appeared but they mention little in terms of religion only that humans were responsible.

As an afterthought Varric had mused on the knowledge that Corypheus imparted to them that the City was already blackened when the Magisters arrived, and if that was the case, Varric reasoned then the Magisters walked into their own torment and brought it back with them without any interference from the Maker. It simply happened, which meant bad luck brought the taint to the world, not pride.

None of these arguments put the ex-Tevinter slave at ease, but he decided to let it go. This was not his battle and whether the Grey Wardens actions angered the Maker, or if the god even cared or existed, was beyond the elf. Perhaps as long as the Blights ended and the Old Gods were defeated the world would be a better place regardless of how it was achieved.

Like clockwork his eyes unconsciously sought the commander out as they travelled on the path bellow. The three opted to take the higher road over the mountain from where they could observe the group, now moving through another patch of flat terrain, from up high without the treat of being noticed. Although twice they had nearly stumbled onto two scouting Wardens and had to track back.

Reaching one of the higher points movement in the trees caught Fernis eye. Narrowing them against the afternoon sun, Fenris almost didn't see the arrow coming. If it hadn't been for the sudden outcry of 'Darkspawn!' from below he would've failed to realize the threat and dodge in time.

Chaos erupted.

Darkspawn everyone believed were still at least an hour's walk away, encroached them on all sides.

It was an ambush!

All fears of the Grey Wardens bartering with the creatures fled from Fenris mind, as a stream of Hurlocks appeared from their hiding places and began hailing down arrows on the group below. Without giving it much thought, Fenris rushed towards the closest archer. Sword already in hand and lyrium markings flashing, Fenris cut it down before it could fire again.

Isabella's cry from behind him turned him around and he noticed that there were more behind them. How they had passed over these creatures without even noticing them underfoot, he didn't have time to contemplate. In battle Fenris didn't like to think too much, trusting in his instincts instead to guide him.

Like he trusted in his companions abilities as arrows flew from Bianca past him towards a group of three archers perched on a hill a few feet away. Fenris quickly spared a glance at the group below to see that they were already spread out and engaging the darkspawn clambering like an army of ants. The group was surrounded, but the commander and her companions were already fighting through the front and breaking the line. All Fenris and his companions needed to do help even the playing field, was to get the archers wreaking the most damage on the group below.

Flying across the rocks, barely feeling the sting on his bare feet, he kept his focus on the archers up ahead, a few had seen his charge and let arrows fly, but his lyrium markings helped confuse their aim in the sun and he dodged their attacks easily.

Drawing their weapons as he neared, Fenris engaged the first who was still struggling to get it's out of the scabbard. Without wasting a moment Fenris brought his weapon down and cleaved the creature in half. Wrenching the blade free, staying clear as the blood sprayed, Fenris aimed for the next who was waiting with blade drawn.

Connecting sword against sword, Fenris pulled away and struck again, the momentum and the uneven terrain unhinging the creature and as it tried to balance, Fenris saw the opening and spun around in a circle, the movement putting more power behind his swing as he brought it to the side of creature's abdomen, tearing it's stomach open.

Isabella and Varric came from behind him, the archers to the rear already having been taken care.

"Let's say hello Bianca baby!" Varric screamed and he let more arrows fly and more archers went down.

"There are only a few left!" Isabella yelled and the companions who had fought so many battles together, sprinted forward together, cutting down the archers sparsely spread around the hilltops.

**xXx**

Down below the battle had grown fierce, as more and more darkspawn crawled out. The Grey Wardens suffered the blunt of the attack, but with their superior armor and weapons they held strong against the horde. The Templars were fairing well, the group having quickly singled out the emissaries and smiting them, whilst the rest cut them down. The guard surprisingly faired well too, led by Aveline they couldn't help but hold strong, although they had initially scrambled at the sight of the ugly creatures.

Soon the darkspawns numbers began to dwindle and several took to the trees to escape.

"Regroup!" Arwen shouted and the troops quickly returned to formation.

Arwen, Oghren and Nathaniel were still fighting together, making quick work of their enemies as they pushed through the line like a three headed, three limbed creature.

Oghren killing several darkspawn at a time as he swung his axe and roared in berserker fury, whilst Nathaniel was more graceful, dodging and diving to place specific cuts to fatal areas, nicking an artery or slitting a throat.

Arwen for her part was fighting spectacularly. Her movements much faster and nimble than her human counterpart as she danced between the three Hurlocks engaging her. Sparing her use of magic in such close melee quarters she forced her power within and upped her speed. Seeing an Arcane Warrior encouraged her men as she moved between the Hurlocks so fast that they fell to the ground dead at the edge of her scimitars before they even saw her coming.

All too soon the battle turned their way and Arwen allowed herself an opportunity to glance around and assess the damage. When the earth began to rattle she knew it wasn't over. Several of the Templars and the Guard looked around unsure but the Grey Wardens understood.

"Ogres! Yee-haw!" Oghren shouted in glee. Since the battle of Vigil's Keep, where he'd been heralded as a hero after taking on two Ogre's, the crazy dwarf was always eager to fight the fugglies, no matter that the battle had left him unconscious for weeks.

"To the rear!" The commander shouted in warning as four ogres charged through the rearguard.

Heads down the ogres picked up and flung the Templars and Guards out of their way. Most of the Wardens knew fighting against Ogres meant getting out underfoot so most managed to evade before being trampled.

Arwen shouted orders as more darkspawn followed behind them and hastily began to work her way towards the newest threat. That seemed intent on pushing through towards her.

**xXx**

Having finished the archers, the three followers watched from above as the reinforcements arrived.

"Damn the things just keep coming!" Varric commented as he reloaded Bianca.

"We should get down there," Isabella commented as she watched Aveline engage a group of Hurlocks alone, more than half of her guard down. "She-man is going to be in trouble soon."

Fenris didn't need any more prodding, Hawke had told them to stay out of sight, but there was no way he could stand by whilst good people were fighting around him. For some reason though his eyes weren't drawn to his friend, instead he stared at the commander who was presently engaging a group of Hurlocks and cutting them down with a preternatural speed. A part of him resented that it was magic, but he had to commend her for opting to fight with swords even though she could've just stood back and hurled magic from afar.

Deciding on his target then, Fenris began to slide down the mountain. Varric and Isabella called after him but the elf didn't hear, knowing they would reach Aveline in time. Watching as several Templars engaged an Ogre, whilst the other three continued to swat the soldiers out of the way as if they were flies. It was obvious their attention was on the red-clad elven woman, as if she was their target and perhaps she was Fenris mused.

**xXx**

Seeing no way through it, as the Ogres came into view, Arwen put her palms before her, swords still in hand and released a devastating telekentic blast that sent the four hurlocks in front of her flying in all directions and tumbling into others. Just as quickly though they were replaced by two more, but working both swords deftly, she twirled around and struck out, stabbing one in the neck and the other in the eye.

"I told you, we should call you two-hands!" Oghren laughed as he came up beside her, duly impressed with her skills. Arwen may have only started practicing with swords during the Blight but it was quickly realized by any that saw her that she was as superiorly skilled with the sword as she was with magic.

"We need to draw them to us!" Arwen shouted at her companion, as she saw the soldiers fall to the beasts. Oghren just snorted at her suggestion.

"They are coming either way. Hey get out of the way you numbskulls! Let them come to papa!" Oghren shouted at the soldiers and many Wardens happily obliged as they saw that their commander and her Blight companion were no longer engaged.

As a path opened one of the ogres gave a challenging roar before it put its head down once more and charged straight for the commander.

"Here they come," Arwen whispered and she lowered herself slightly.

"Ah you take that one, I'll be takin the other two, been thinking I needed a new ogre skinned backpack." Oghren quipped as he turned towards the other two who were still engaged by a few Wardens and with a roar of berserker fury he charged into the fray.

Trusting in her friend, Arwen stood silent. Waiting for the right moment. Ignoring the shifting ground beneath her feet and the threat of death looming down at her. Thirthy feet, twenty feet, fifteen feet she counted, until the Ogre was ten feet from her. She sprinted forward, jumping upon the ogre's lowered arm and rushed along it. With only one scimitar in hand, she grabbed onto a leather strap and held on as it came to an abrupt halt.

The ogre spun and Arwen gritted her teeth as she struggled to maintain her balance. A large hand reached for her, attempting to grab her and no doubt smash her against the ground but the Commander nimbly dodged out of the way. Again the hand reached for her, the ogre slapping himself on the back as it tried to squish her but it was still to slow. Trying to throw her off, the ogre began too shake, but Arwen held then raised her sword and stabbed it into the back of its bulbous skull. Pushing the thin blade of her razor sharp scimitar through the leathery skin like butter and up into the target's brain.

Instantly the creature wobbled, already dead before it began to plummet to the earth.

Arwen jumped down, panting slightly and searched for the next target. Several of the Wardens cheered at their commander's prowess but the battle was still on and two ogres remained. Surprisingly Aveline and her guard, now with the help of Isabella and Varric had made quick work of the fourth ogre. Arwen probably should've been surprised by Hawke's companions presence but if she was she didn't show it. There was little time to marvel at it, as the two remaining ogre's screamed in outrage as the second of their brothers fell.

Coming up next to her, Nathaniel bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Never a dull moment," he remarked dryly, blood dripping from his daggers.

Arwen managed a smile but movement to the left in the trees caught her attention. It was a moment to late. A lightning bolt struck zipped from the canopy slamming into her chest. Sending her into Nathaniel and the both of them flying backwards hard into the stones.

From the trees emerged an emissary, dressed in an elaborate red cloak with blue warpaint on his face.

"I knew you'd come Warden Commander!" The Hurlock screamed and Arwen shook her head, her body still shaking from the bolt as she glanced up at the unfamiliar face, although she probably wouldn't have recognized the ugly creature even if she did.

"No matter the change our purpose remains the same! You cannot win elf, our numbers are always growing!" The Hurlock declared and it pointed its staff towards her. "I'll turn you to ash Warden!"

Arwen shot to her feet and pushed a dazed Nathaniel as far from her as she could. Overwhelmed by the bolt, her body shaky, there was no way she could avoid whatever spell the disciple, she assumed, was about to throw at her. Her only option was to face it head on.

She heard people calling for her.

She saw Oghren from the corner of her eyes, taking down another Ogre, good dwarf.

She felt the magic gather around her.

She smelt her own blood.

Tainted blood magic!

She realized with horror … the disciple was taking no chances; he intended to use her blood to tear her asunder.

With her own magic nearly depleted the elf had no choice but to use an art she had never used in battle. Focusing outward she reached to the life around her. Not the people battling the darkspawn, or even the darkspawn, but to the earth beneath her feet, to the trees swaying in the breeze, to nature. She drew forth the power, the way her ancestors had done in ages past, the way her memories granted by the arcane warrior had taught her. Pulling it in as the emissary gathered his own she opened her eyes and she sent her palm outward. Simultaneously their spells fired, a red glow forming around her body as the disciple tried to control her blood.

A greenish light of her own, formed around his body, her Mimicking spell copying his perfectly, but whilst his couldn't penetrate her hastily constructed barrier, hers penetrated him. Screaming and reeling back the emissary dropped his staff as the light entered through his orifices. The creature stopped its golden eyes widening in realization before he exploded in a bright light.

Gasping in effort, Arwen dropped to her knees and then glanced at Nathaniel who was giving her a strange look. The display of raw power not having gone unnoticed.

"Mind telling me what that was?" He quipped.

"I'll tell you later," she panted, then tried to move towards the ogre breaking away from the group and heading towards her. She would not get away, her body was still numb and her movements sluggish.

"Go now!" She yelled at Nathaniel as he came to her side reaching for her. He wouldn't budge as he helped her to her feet, daggers out ready to face the charging ogre.

The Hero of Fereldan was then struck by the irony of it all, that she would die on a mountain path at the hand of an ogre, although she silently admitted, death wouldn't be that bad.

The ogre was almost atop them when a blueish tinge lit up near the creature's legs and Arwen looked on as blood sprayed from its calves. Suddenly it lost momentum and crashed face forward onto the ground only a few feet from them. Then the light moved and for the first time she realized it was the lyrium marked elf she met in Kirkwall, now standing on the Ogres back, after cutting its Achilles tendons. She could only watch awed as the elf struck down with his great sword, through the ogres back into his heart and killing it before it could even get up. The ogre hadn't even stood a chance against such skill.

The last ogres and disciple's death heralded a retreat for the remaining darkspawn and they quickly disappeared into the undergrowth, leaving the cheering group behind.

Arwen barely noticed the sound, her eyes locked on the elven warrior who was staring at her rather strangely. She could only return the look until Nathaniel grabbed her arm and brought her back to the present.

Realizing that the battle was over but that there were wounded and dying men on the field, Arwen quickly called for the surviving mages to tend to them and jumped in her herself. Though she wasn't the healer that Wynne was, she knew enough to be of some aid, especially to those who weren't fatally wounded.

The Wardens quickly jumped into motion, knowing that they had to burn the darkspawn bodies in order to avoid an outbreak of the taint. Nathaniel, Arwen's second in command, ordered a few rogues to scout on ahead and see if they could find a clear area. They needed to set up camp for the night and a place to tend to their wounded.

Though the group was victorious they had suffered some fatalities. More than half of the guard were gone, or soon would be, and the same went for the Templars. They Grey Wardens had suffered the least, understanding their enemy better, but they still had lost nearly fifteen men and Arwen ordered them to be burned as well. This caused the non-wardens to grumble in protest, but the Wardens readily agreed, most aware that their bodies could be used by the Darkspawn if left unattended.

As for the others they were to be returned to Kirkwall.

Soon a scout returned and explained that he had found a defensible area not far away and the group began to move towards it, whilst the Grey Wardens remained to tend to the battlefield. Arwen remained with the healers, but all too soon her last mana ran out and she decided to see to the non-Wardens and deal with their unexpected allies.

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
